Free
by Eyeneversleep
Summary: Cobb and Fischer are finally free after Inception but can they find a way to enjoy their new freedom together? This is the fic the two deserve! This is their story! Cobb/Fischer Rated M for language, themes and graphic scenes. Last chapters are up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N-I'm a little disappointed in the lack of Cobb/Fischer fan fic I'm not going to lie! Where are you guys? I know you're out there-waiting/dying to write this stuff! Or is it just me? *shifty eyes*

I know it's a crack pairing of sorts but I love them together!

As a sidenote-this is a huge undertaking for me so please, please, please be patient with me. This is going to switch from Fischer's POV to Cobb's and back again giving us more background and events after Inception and of course the romance! Please review and enjoy :)

* * *

Free

He pushed through the revolving hotel doors-the humid air mingling with his cool skin.

He shielded his eyes from the glaring sun that had bathed everything in its glorious intense light.

He inhaled deeply taking in the smells of the early summer afternoon- grass, rhododendron, and lilac. Everything looked so marvelous like he wanted to take a picture of the scene so he would never forget.

His eyes started to ache a little from squinting so he donned his designer sunglasses and checked his designer watch. If he continued to stand around and take in the sights he was going to be late. A small smile played on his lips.

He wouldn't miss him for the world.

* * *

It had been a year and a half since he woke up on the small charter plane taking him home to LA after the terribly long flight from Sydney and equally as long dream- the day that had cheesily enough changed his life forever. He didn't realize it at first though. He was only aware of how surreal and dare he say-happy and free he felt when he woke like he was seeing everything differently. It was like living one's life looking at everything through opaque glass and then finally someone lifting it-making everything perfectly crystal clear. His shoulders were not slumping seemingly from some oppressive weight he was carrying and he didn't don the forced complacent face-the one that his father's people told him made him look dreadfully older.

He felt bewildered (was he still dreaming?) but with that strange feeling he also felt calm. He felt like he could take a deep breath after holding it in for so long. He moved about that day like he was in a fog-everything was real and not real. He was very afraid that the calm feeling would pass-that it was a fluke and that he would wake up the next day and again feel weighed down, lonely and miserable. But it did not! Even going to his father's funeral and watched as they lowered him into the ground, crying softly at the realization that his father never DID want this for him-the burden of having to run such a huge company-not having time for anyone, having to become someone that you are not. Robert gulped, stifling back another cry that threatened to bubble up thinking of his own family. He wasn't sure of much but he had made a huge decision that day as he threw a rose on top of his father's casket, saying his last goodbyes. He was tired of hiding, tired of living in someone's shadow, having them make decisions for him. He was just tired and he wanted to make his own life. This seemed ridiculous at 34-why now? The dream, he just couldn't shake the dream and he couldn't shake him.

Once he was sure that this feeling, this strange but miraculous feeling of being free wasn't disappearing he set out almost immediately in dissolving his father's hard earned multibillion dollar company-the one that he supposedly was going to leave all to him one day. He didn't want it. He only wanted two things now and both were going to be very hard to get.

He painstakingly tried to keep everything from his uncle Peter which was very hard since he had his hands in the company as well. Robert knew that his uncle sensed a change in him since he came home that day but he didn't care. He distanced himself as much as he dared. He still loved his uncle but the residual feelings of the dream, the feelings of betrayal made him feel a little bitter towards him as well. Could his uncle have been keeping things from him all this time? Could it be possible? Robert thought about this a lot. If he was able to wake from such a profound, influential dream and feel like a new man then he faintly thought that maybe anything was possible.

He had begun to believe the unbelievable. He wasn't a faithful or religious person but the freedom he felt now was one he was almost ready to thank the heavens for-like he had been reborn. Could the dream be a sign from God himself? Robert laughed to himself lightly blaming tiredness. He was doing research in his dimly lit grandiose study again; it must have been after two in the morning. He rubbed at his bleary eyes and shut the thick law books he was poring over.

He was a busy man these days-busier now than when he was still linked to his deceased father's company.

It was a long, drawn out, tedious process. The money, lawyers, consultants, the list went on. The Board of Directors, creditors and shareholders were nonstop calling him with relentless questions about the sudden dissolution. When he had done as much research as he could and stopped production on the manufacturing and R&D levels he brought in the Board of Directors including his uncle for an impromptu meeting. He had never run a meeting like this before and should have been nervous but he wasn't. He was calm and steady in his decision. He told them in a simplified speech that the company was dissolving and things would be divided accordingly. He had no desire to continue the company at this time. That was all. Faces were white, aghast; people gave out muffled cries of shock, worry and outrage. He didn't stick around long to take in their objections or persuasions to think it over more-he was just dealing with grief after all. "No"-he firmly stated to them, resting his large hands on the huge table. "This is what I want. This is what my father wanted from me before he passed." And he left-his uncle hot on his heels.

"Robert!" He cried out after him.

"For God sakes Robert hold up a minute."

His uncle was keeping him from the other thing that was keeping him busy, up till late hours in the night. Robert ignored him.

He was practically sprinting down the grand hall to the equally as grand elevator. He looked at his watch and realized he would need to fly like the wind to get across town to meet with his other lawyers.

A warm hand was on his shoulder then. He turned almost begrudgingly and met his uncle's tired eyes.

"Robert. Let's talk about this just you and me. I didn't realize you had these feelings. You could have came to me if you felt that you were in over your head."

Robert blurted out a little sarcastic, exasperated laugh.

"But I don't feel like I'm in over my head. Far from it. There's nothing left to talk about. I just don't want this," he shrugged off his uncle's touch. His uncle was keeping him from him-like him and his father were always doing.

"Robert," he was pleading now, practically begging him to take some time to think about things, to take a vacation to clear his head, maybe talk to a professional if he didn't want to speak to him-his uncle and confidant.

Robert tuned him out. For so long he complacently stood back and let him and his father take the reins but not anymore.

The elevator finally dinged-altering him that it was available.

His uncle was still asking him to think about it, to reconsider. Robert stayed close mouthed until he heard his uncle say something almost hurtful.

"Robert, think of your father. He would want you taken care of!"

Robert had to restrain himself from coming out of the elevator and slapping his uncle. He had never once felt any aggression towards him until then. He took a deep breath and buried the hostile feelings.

He stepped inside the elevator and pressed the "Door open" button on the elevator console to keep the door from closing. He wanted to make his last point clear. He tried to keep all emotion out of his voice.

"Sweet uncle. You forget that I too am a father. He needs to be taken care of, he has been forgotten for too long. I don't want him to grow up the same way I did..," he pressed the "Door close" button. His uncle faltered and looked like he had been slapped-the precise reaction Robert wanted.

The elevator door started to close.

"Totally fucked up like me," Robert finished, pasting a sarcastic grin on his face as the elevator door closed completely on his uncle, on his old life.

* * *

Robert had many regrets but not being in his son's life was his biggest.

Robert's childhood was very strange after his mother died. He was only 9 years old and forced to be raised by a father that never gave him the time of day and nannies. He was home schooled and didn't have much interaction with the outside world.

He was a lonely and bitter child-one that acted out just to get attention.

First it started with not doing his school work. Robert thought that if he didn't do his homework or keep up with his studies then his father certainly would be cross, come back from whatever exotic location he was in and give him the belt himself. This sadly was not the case. His father showed no interest in his studies and if he was keeping up with them or not. He would be scolded by his uncle and would get the belt from one of his private tutors-"A direct order from Mr. Fischer" they would always say. But where was his father? Why wasn't he the one to discipline him? Robert would often cry himself to sleep wondering this very thing-scheming up other ways to get him to come home, to look at him, to just be around.

When slacking off in his studies didn't work he then moved on to other more drastic ideas. Running away, causing small fires, swearing, stealing, getting aggressive with the tutors and destroying his bedroom. None of this worked to his dismay. He was only greeted with the same outcome-a strong verbal lashing from his uncle and a belt from a house assistant or tutor. His uncle threatened to send him away to a boarding school abroad if he didn't control himself. Robert thought madly that he should do it-he was 12 by that time and his father had only seen him twice that year. He figured his father wasn't coming around anyway-why not go abroad? As much as his uncle would sit him down and sternly tell him to behave he couldn't see leaving him. He didn't want to lose his uncle like he did with his parents.

So he behaved but just enough to not get sent to boarding school.

When starting chaos wasn't getting his father's attention Robert thought of other mutilating tactics. When he was 14 he launched himself out of a tall tree-shattering his arm in the process. He claimed he fell and pleaded for doctors to contact his father-his only emergency contact. Well his father was in South Africa on business and most certainly could not come home though he wished Robert a speedy recovery-relayed to him from the hospital staff. He was in the hospital for weeks-his father never once coming to his aid. He never felt more alone.

* * *

The last found memory he had of his father, when his mother was still living, was when they went to the city zoo together as a family. Robert was 8 and his father made him a paper pinwheel-the only gift his father ever gave to him out of pure love and not necessity. His mother was so pleased at his reaction that she took a picture of him. That was the picture that Robert carried around with him to this day. To remind himself of his last day of his innocence. His father loved to make things-he was always good with his hands. He often told Robert back in those days that if he wasn't pressured to join the business/corporate world like his father that he would have been a carpenter. A faint smile would always creep up on his weathered face when he spoke of that Robert remembered. Robert wanted to be a carpenter and work with his hands too because it seemed to please his father so much and he loved to see his father smile which was rare. He took books out of the library and tried paper Mache and origami-failing horribly at it in the process. If only he could construct things like his father had like with the pinwheel he loved so much.

In his free time he would mess around with the few tools they had in the shed. He tried to make a birdhouse taking the instructions from a book. It resembled more two pieces of small wood steepled together. He presented it proudly to his father, a few months before his mother passed, who seemed put out but gritted his teeth and patted Robert on the head saying: "You need practice boy."

There was little time for practice-his mother passed that winter and his father became a ghost in his life. He was discouraged from any carpentry or side projects and to solely focus on his studies on business. He was to be a successor after all.

Robert kept the now brittle and falling apart pinwheel in a shoe box hidden away along with a couple of his mother's processions he was able to squirrel away before the lawyers could get a hold of them. It was strange how he felt he needed to protect what little happiness he had in his life. Could everything that made him happy possibly fit in a shoebox? For him it could. He didn't want his own son to feel the same.

His acting out for attention continued into his teenage years. No longer hidden away in the mansion when he turned 18 he immediately immersed himself in the party lifestyle during college. You know the types-the sons and daughters of the elite who are so emotionally fucked up, fabulously rich and spoiled gather together for lavish parties getting ridiculously high and drunk (maybe at the same time) having orgies and complain loudly about their fucked up lives. He made a point to sleep with men and women-hoping it would come back to his father. PR covered it all up-his father paid them handsomely so that none of the parties or wild sexcapades he went on ever came out to the public-damaging the Fischer name. That just led Robert to do it more.

He tried to step out publically with a boyfriend or a slutty girlfriend-these again were smothered by PR almost immediately.

When that didn't work Robert thought of another completely selfish tactic. When he turned 30 and had no wife to speak of he went over to Russia. He had brief email correspondence with a young woman named Natalia. She worked for a mail order Russian bride service. Robert really did not want to get married but he figured that by marrying so quickly, so rashly and so over the top-it had to draw the attention of his father and not just the angry PR people he surrounded himself with or his uncle.

Natalia was beautiful but not his type at all. She was skinny as a rail, white as bone with wavy black hair and a set of big lips. Robert always liked blondes with a little more meat on their bones. He liked darker complexions. He believed this was because he was a brunette with pale skin and pale eyes and he was pretty thin himself-he wanted to lose himself in someone completely opposite of him.

He spent about a month with her, gauging if he could stand being married to her. The sex was fantastic but was boring after a while since she wanted him to take control every time-calling him "Big Daddy" (he was anything but big but took the compliment). He resolved that he could not force himself to marry this woman. She had a very bad temper, was not really in love with him and was using him for his money-huge shocker there. He remembered the day he learned he was going to be a father well. He was throwing things in his expensive leather suitcase, hurrying to pack to get to the airport for his private jet to take him back home, away from this folly. His uncle had sent urgent messages to him telling him that his father had collapsed at the office, was rushed to the hospital and that he was needed back home. Robert was guiltily full of joy at the possibility that his father had asked for him! Finally after all these years and his father was possibly wanting his help!

Natalia was hanging on his arm, frowning her big lips, tossing her hair, pleading with him not to go. He argued vehemently with her-telling her that it was over-the money was gone and she wouldn't see him ever again.

"But your child!" She screamed wildly, throwing a book at him but missing.

Robert was dumbfounded. He never wanted to be a father though the thought had crossed his mind as an attempt to yet again get some kind of reaction from his father.

They argued for hours after that. Natalia saying she would not abort it-Robert trying to bribe her to do it.

He wasn't sure if it was a lame effort in her part to get him to stay or the money or maybe both. She agreed to take another pregnancy test to prove to Robert she really was and the hospital would phone him the results to a private cell phone he would purchase. He said that if she refused to abort it then he would give her money to keep the child quiet. This shut her up and he was finally allowed to fly home.

A week later the results were sent to him. She indeed was pregnant. Further private DNA tests proved that the child was indeed his. After a few more days and agonizing long phone calls she agreed to keep the child a secret for a handsome sum. He hated her for it. He hated the idea that some cheap Russian, money hungry whore was having his child and he didn't even want a child! How could he be a father when his own was horrible? He didn't even love this woman-he couldn't even stand her!

He was done with women for a while he told himself. He wasn't ashamed that he liked the company of men. At least they couldn't get pregnant and fuck up his life further.

His uncle and only a handful of his father's best PR people knew of the pregnancy. His father learned of it as well but never said anything to Robert about it directly-basically not acknowledging it at all. It was best swept under the rug he supposed. Anybody that did research on him would never know that his son, Julian Alek Novikov, born in the summertime in Moscow was alive and well never knowing of his real father.

And at first he didn't want to know him-he wasn't even sure of his exact birthday. He was a mistake-a child born out of selfishness on his mother's part. But the more Robert thought he realized it wasn't the child's fault and something pulled at his heartstrings. He requested through his secret email account that she should send him pictures of him and she did. He didn't speak to her at all but he would wire her extra money for videos and pictures of his son. He looked like him-he had his eyes and cheekbones but had his mother's black hair and lips. He paid her a huge sum to make sure Julian went to a good school and learned English. He wasn't sure why he cared but he figured he wanted him to speak his father's native language too even though he wouldn't hear it.

When Julian turned two and Robert's father was definitely taking a turn for the worse health wise-another relapse of the cancer Robert took a mini vacation to Moscow to visit his son-needing a distraction from the death looming over the office. Natalia sent the nanny (she was living high on the hog now and he didn't doubt that the surplus of money wasn't funding her expensive tastes) to meet Robert with his son at the hotel he was staying at. Of course Julian didn't know him but he was a friendly enough child once Robert showed him the many gifts he brought him from the States. Julian seemed surprised Robert spoke English and Julian-though his vocabulary was limited at that age-did speak English words pretty well. The visit was short however. Robert was very flustered and ashamed with himself, having a mini panic attack and beating himself up internally. He had to stifle back tears as little Julian-his flesh and blood turned and gave him a little hug saying: "Bye Dada" before running into the arms of the trusted nanny.

He couldn't work up the courage to see him after that. He figured he was better off not knowing him and what a coward his father really was.


	2. Chapter 2

The hot steam rose in wafts over the shower.

He rubbed at his face in attempt shake off the residue.

He was stepping out, grabbing for a towel when a hand was on his shoulder, stopping him.

He felt a kiss planted between his shoulder blades. He smothered the smile that was threatening to spill over on his face.

"Don't go," he heard him whisper behind him.

He gave almost a sigh-one of frustration and also longing.

"You know how this works."

He drew him back in the shower as if he didn't even hear him.

After a long round two he chanced stepping out of the shower again-the bathroom was a cloud of massive steam by that time.

He wrapped a towel securely around his waist and wiped at the huge mirror that was fogged up.

His stony face was impassive-his eyes almost dead.

Almost dead-there was still a spark of life in there somewhere reserved for his children and his lover.

He rubbed at his face again shaking his head a little.

He quickly exited the muggy bathroom and murmured to him that he would be where he always was.

He quickly dressed and opened the big doors that lead out to the expansive patio.

It was the view that always drew him there. They were high above the city, tucked into the hills and a million stars were out.

The moon was heavy and full in the sky. He felt powerless to watch it. He clasped his hands on the balcony railing, gripping it tightly.

He lit a cigarette as he liked to do after sex and imagined the plumes of smoke were wafting up to the heavens and stars to mingle with them.

How he would love to escape to those stars. He reached out a hand to them in a weak attempt to capture some of their glory.

Arms were around his waist then-it was always the same scenario.

He felt the cool kiss on the back of his neck.

"I'm not enough for you?" It was playfully said.

He shook his head glancing over his shoulder to make sure that the familiar smile was still on his lips. It was.

He took a long drag exhaling, depositing ash over the balcony railing, turning to look at him finally.

"Why is it always night? Don't you like the daytime?"

He shrugged taking another long drag.

"I find more solace in the night." Before he could take another drag he intercepted him and stole it out of his deft fingers playfully. His hands always needed to be busy. He didn't smoke normally-only when he was doing it. He told him he was a bad influence but it didn't stop him. Whatever he did he followed suit. He didn't know if he thought it was endearing or annoying.

He was leaning his arms back against the railing facing him. They were taking each other in-getting lost in each other's blue eyes.

He leaned over him, cigarette dangling from his mouth, both hands on the railing on either side of him.

His cool eyes were challenging him.

"You look gorgeous in the moonlight Mr. Charles. That's why you do it right?" He was wearing his sarcastic smirk.

Dom stole the cigarette back.

"You can't see my imperfections that way," he winked.

His eyes were drawn to the brilliant night sky once again, smoke circling above his head but he was bringing his face back to him-leaning into him for a kiss. Just as their nicotine breath was about to mingle, lips about the brush...

"Dad, Dad, Dad!"

Dom's eyes flew open to bright light and the screams of Phillipa. She pounced on the bed on top of him like a cat.

Dom was very aware of his morning wood. He tried his best to hide it-willing it to go down. He didn't want to alarm his daughter.

He had woken up from the same dream almost every night.

It was very different now after inception. Before he never dreamed and now he had long sex dreams with...

"Dad," his daughter giggled and got right in his face.

"Dad, wake up! James and I want pancakes!"

Dom yawned and tickled his daughter under her arms sending more echoes of giggles into the room.

"All right," he sat up moving Phillipa over on the side of the bed.

"Give Daddy a moment and I'll make you whatever you want." He was spoiling them rotten these days but he justified it as making up for lost time.

Phillipa grinned hugely, having gotten her way, vaulting off the bed running out of the room.

She was seven now, James was five. They were growing up so fast. He spent a year away from them after Mal's death and he knew sadly that he could not get that year back.

Though he got his sanity back, sort of. He still thought of Mal from time to time and had visions of limbo and he almost always shuddered in spite of himself.

As much as he willed it to go away his morning wood was still present. He groaned deeply in the back of his throat, disgusted with himself.

He drew out his top, his totem from the nightstand drawer giving it a good spin on the nightstand. It spun weakly for a while before stopping and rolling over on its side. Old habits die hard.

A quick hot shower took care of his erection problem. He tried hard to not picture his face as he rubbed it out.

He tried to confide in Miles about the dreams-without really telling him what they were about realizing that he wouldn't get much help.

Miles was very pleased he was dreaming again but Dom just shook his head almost out of disgust.

He felt like a pervert.

He was dreaming about the mark from the last job he took!

Miles told him not to analyze it too much-to just go with it. He was healing, moving past Mal and the dreaming was all part of the process. Dom really wanted to believe that-truly.

If only Miles knew the half of it.

He went through all the emotions about the dreams he had about Robert Fischer-anger, sadness, bewilderment, confusion, guilty happiness and finally acceptance. So he suppressed it, hid the dreams, telling no one and just went with it.

Once he stopped worrying about it he almost dare he say-enjoyed them a little though he would never admit that to anyone.

He hadn't been with men before (which again brought on the onslaught of emotions) but after Mal maybe he was up for a change? He shook his head-but he wasn't gay. Was he? He buried that down too.

His children were top priority now. There was no time for complicated, dangerous jobs, figuring out his sexual preference or romance-he was retired in all these categories.

He was just finishing up shaving when James came meekly into the bathroom-peaking around a corner.

"Dad? Are you going to make breakfast now?"

He wiped his face and scooped James up in his arms-he was getting so big now. Not a little boy anymore.

"Yes I will," he planted a kiss on his cheek, James struggling against him telling him: "Eww, gross no kisses from daddy!"

When the pancakes were made and his children were planted in front of the television complacent he perched himself at the kitchen island, his usual spot, and ate his toast, drinking his strong coffee mulling over a newspaper.

He scanned various headlines never really stopping and absorbing anything. He had so little time to read these days-Phillipa was on summer break from school, their Grandmother was visiting other family and Miles was back in Paris so he had his kids full time now.

He flipped to the business section of the paper and he knew selfishly why. He tried to tell himself that he wasn't checking up on him but he couldn't help it. When you have a dream about someone almost every night you tend to get a little curious.

He had read about the ongoing, long battle to dissolve the Fischer Morrow company. Robert was mentioned a lot in those heated articles. This had gone on for a year now. Saito had phoned him a couple times to catch up and of course was ecstatic and reaped all the benefits for his company-Proclus Global. Soon he would have no competitor at all.

This article was different though, centered on Robert himself. It touched on the background-the controversial issue of the huge company disbanding, the shareholders in an outrage, thousands out of work, etc but in the paragraphs following it said that Robert was devoting his time and efforts into another project-the long process of a custody battle.

Dom was confused. He reread the article carefully just to make sure he understood the words correctly. In all the research that Arthur had done on Fischer for the job there was no mention that he was a father. Did it just happen recently? He pored over the article and found no indication on how old the child was.

He didn't realize he was just sitting there- in the bright kitchen, barely blinking, mouth hanging open slightly, staring off into space until he felt a tug on his pants leg bringing him back to reality.

"Dad. We're gonna play outside ok?" Phillipa was beaming up at him.

Dom blinked rapidly trying to bring himself back to the present.

"Yeah, sure honey but just stay in the yard ok?"

Phillipa rolled her big blue eyes and grunted, small hands on hips. She was at that age when she didn't want to be treated like a baby, she was a big girl now-Dom had to keep reminding himself of that.

"Yeah I know!" she said with mock frustration at her Dad's ignorance.

"All right honey. Play nice, have fun."

He dismissed her and was back to his newspaper article. There was a photo of Fischer stepping out of the court house-paparazzi hot on his heels.

Dom wondered faintly if Fischer liked his new life now after they planted inception.

He threw the newspaper in the recycling bin angrily, berating himself for caring.

He was retired now though he was entertaining the notion of getting a part time job once the kids were back in school-James would be starting kindergarten this fall which meant both children would be gone all day. He would have more time to himself during the day which for him wasn't always good.

He laughed to himself lightly as he cleaned up the kitchen, his eyes darting to the window every once in a while that overlooked the backyard where his children were playing.

What kind of job could he dream of getting that would satisfy him? He was a dream extractor-a dangerous but thrilling job that could pay very, very well.

They were living off the inception job money but that would run out eventually.

He was loading the dishwasher, throwing a dish towel over his shoulder watching Phillipa doing cartwheels, the morning sun in her hair. James was trying to replicate what she was doing but failing horribly. He followed her like a shadow.

Dom thought of his own shadow person, the person that mimicked him in the dreams-even dressing like him from time to time, pleasing him, letting him do whatever he wanted to him.

The plate slipped from his hands smashing to the title floor-porcelain flying everywhere.

He groaned loudly. He really needed to get a hobby. These dreams he was having were taking a hold of him and he knew how that worked on him before.

He had almost died and got stuck in limbo.

He left the plate and ran into the bedroom realizing he was being completely ridiculous. He left his totem in the nightstand drawer-partially retired like himself. He took it out and dropped it-watching it spin crazily before landing on its side and rolling.

He released a breath he didn't know he was holding, his heart racing.

He needed to get a grip. He knew how to rectify that but it would have to wait.

He heard the playful screams of his children from outside.

He grabbed a broom and dustpan and began to sweep up the broken dish, patting his totem in his pocket as he did.

* * *

He didn't know what was harder-dissolving the company or getting his son back. Well, that probably wasn't the right word choice. "Back" implied he had him to begin with. He never had him, he wasn't his. He was getting his son-that probably sounded better.

The growing feeling of getting his son started that day he landed in LA after the long flight from Sydney.

It grew at a fever pitch as he was dealing with lawyers to get the company divided.

It was the unknown that finally brought him to his knees. His whole life from day one was planned out carefully for him. Now that his father was dead and buried and the company was done for he had nothing. His life was completely open.

That's why he wanted his son in the states, with him. To give him the life that he never had.

This was painstakingly hard to achieve. Though Natalia was not around all the time, the nannies practically raising Julian which paralleled his own scarred youth, she still loved him which was evident in the fight she put up. Offers after offers were given in terms of money and visiting rights but she turned them all down.

The story was blown wide open as the custody battle ensued.

Robert didn't care. He hid his whole life AND his son's life and he was tired of hiding.

His uncle tried contacting him repeatedly-advising him: "not to do this." Whatever that meant. Robert thought it could have been an attempt to maintain his reputation but after disbanding the company whatever little reputation he had was lost.

He had paparazzi on him constantly. He quickly hired personal security. He had offers everyday for phone and TV interviews for various talk shows and news programs. Everyone seemed fascinated at the fact that he was turning his back on a multi- billion dollar company-a lifestyle everyone always wanted. He turned them all down. He just wanted his son-he didn't care about the wealth. He wanted to start over.

So the battles raged on. His days and nights ran together. Dissolving the company and running to one group of lawyers. Custody battle, courtroom appearances and running to another set of lawyers. He barely slept-pouring over those law books hoping he could find loopholes so he could have full custody of his son.

And there were a couple but nothing too big or glaring. There was Natalia's line of work or lack thereof and how she was only living off the money that Robert provided her. And then there was the idea that his son would live a better, happier healthier life in the states being raised by him and not the nannies.

Court date after court date-debates, offers, refusals. Robert thought that he was losing weight he couldn't afford to lose and his chunks of his hair were turning white from stress.

Finally when Robert didn't think he could take any more and was at his wits end one of his lawyers on his team had delved into Russian records after much finagling and found out that Natalia had been married three times-none lasting more than a few months because of cheating.

This was an opening, the break they needed.

Then the nasty things came out but they blew wide open her infidelities. She caved then to a new offer-a huge lump sum and once a year visitation rights which he doubted that she would take up anyway.

He had his son! He was so deliriously happy but exhausted at the same time. He slept for nearly three days after the last courtroom appearance and ruling.

But then the panic set in.

He had no idea how to raise a child!

* * *

He was building a new more modest home which he guessed was still pretty large-nothing too lavish like the mansion he was enslaved to for so many years.

He was taking huge pride in building portions of it as well.

It had been so long since he held a saw, getting down and dirty. It felt wonderful.

He wiped at his sweaty brow, exhaling hot breath.

He was living in a hotel for the time being. He would pick up his son the next afternoon.

He was a huge ball of nerves and realized he was working himself half to death to distract himself, to keep his hands busy.

Everything was coming together. So why did it feel like a chunk was missing?

He needed the other piece of the puzzle but it was the hardest piece to obtain.

He was going off a dream. The same dream in fact that he had almost every night.

Mr. Charles-"the head of his security".

Robert released a little sarcastic laugh and went back to cutting pieces, laying them in a meticulous pile to be put together for their future deck.

He had no head of security to keep out extractors it was just his subconscious playing tricks on him.

But why did he feel he knew him?

Though he couldn't remember every aspect of the dream he remembered him clearly and seeing his father in the hospital bed, clinging to the last thread of life telling him he was disappointed in him for trying to be him.

Robert guessed he was remembering the most important parts?

When Robert was getting his luggage in baggage claim that day he arrived in LA he swore he saw him-a flash of dirty blond hair, steely blue eyes, hard face and goatee.

He blinked and the man had turned his back and continued to walk away briskly.

He chalked it up to a figment of his imagination, his mind playing tricks on him.

He had the dream about him that first night- Mr. Charles and him in the throes of passion, giving it to Robert hard, Robert excepting it easily, willingly.

He thought it was his subconscious that couldn't let go of the idea of someone protecting him-guiding him. But night after night it was always the same.

Robert always woke hot and bothered having to take care of things when he woke from those vivid dreams.

And then the search for him began. So amidst the long process to end his father's company and getting his son he also was searching for someone. He really had no life. He hired private investigators who found no one matching the description he gave them with the last name "Charles". He tried desperately not to become discouraged. He felt he lost the round but not the match.

To feed his desires he took up with men-but only ones that looked like him.

He even stooped so low to try to have one gigolo-too tall to be his Mr. Charles but looked vaguely like him in the face and the hair was a close match-cut his hair like Mr. Charles and slick it back, grow a goatee and put in blue contacts.

The man was resistant.

"I get it man, I do. You're not over an old boyfriend or something and you're recreating him right? I'll wear the clothes but I don't cut my hair or put contacts in-that's where I draw the line!"

Robert tried to bribe him with money but the man still wouldn't do it. Robert abandoned him and continued his quest bitterly to find the right substitute.

No man however close they looked or acted staved his appetite though. He wanted the real deal.

But how do you find a man that only lives in your dreams? A man that could surely just be part of your imagination?

Robert didn't know.

He would sit for long hours thinking of the dream he had on the flight-trying to imprint every detail about him in his mind.

Then he thought about what he thought he saw at the airport when he was in baggage claim.

Could it be a coincidence? Robert didn't think he believed in coincidences anymore after he had the dream that changed his life.

He set out then to research the enigma that was one very suave Mr. Charles.

He had his one man in his life now he needed the other.


	3. Chapter 3

Idle hands are the devil's playground. He remembered his father telling him this before he passed away.

By retiring from being an extractor he had definitely went "idle". He loved his children dearly and all that time he was away from them and running away from Mal he could only think of getting back to them, to a normal life. But now he had all this free time.

He was sitting outside on their patio wondering how time passed so quickly. It wasn't like in a dream where you had so much more time than in the real world. He rubbed at his arms marveling at how it was slighter cooler out now. It was fall. His children weren't around to fill the void, the loneliness. He berated himself time and time again for not picking up a hobby or trying harder to get a part time job. His heart just wasn't in it. He wanted the PASIV device, long hours working in the warehouse in Paris, Arthur at his side to help him do the research for the next job, rushing off to meet clients in exotic locations, all of it. He rubbed at his face feeling guiltily. He was feeling that a lot too these days. Guilt of having done something awful to Fischer to fulfill his own desires and needs, wanting to jump back into the dangerous business of extraction when he was safe with his children and moving past Mal to find someone else.

He talked to Miles about it. Miles never seemed to care that Dom forgot what time it was in Paris when he rang-needing someone to vent to. He listened to him as he painfully spoke of his again guilty conscious and if it was a stupid idea to go back to extraction.

Dom never knew how Miles did it. He lost his wife and daughter, was still teaching at nearly 65 and still had time to listen to Dom's problems while seeming to be content. But they were close-sharing the same passions and Miles frequently telling him that he was the son he never had.

Miles wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea that Dom wanted back in at least at some point but understood it on some level as well, paralleling it to someone that had fought in a war. "It's addictive, it's a rush. It's like nothing anyone could ever imagine until they did it themselves and you wouldn't want them too because of the addictive qualities. It's really a double edged sword. You want to share the experience with someone but don't at the same time. When you enter the mind it is like a warzone-totally unpredictable and one is never the same as the next. It really puts you in a difficult position but whatever you decide I stand behind you. As far as finding someone else," Miles sighed heavily into the phone. "Dom, it's been years now. She's gone. It's still difficult for me too but at some point we need to reach a point with these things and say: 'I can't do anything else for them since they are passed away. Death is a part of life. I have to move on.' So move on Dom. You're still young. Find someone else to make you happy. You owe it to yourself and your children."

Dom had to fight back some pent up tears of relief. He appreciated his support and he had explained it beautifully. He WAS addicted, a war vet obsessed with getting back out on the field because the real world had become strange. He appreciated the reality for what it was but it wasn't for him. He had invaded too many minds to back out now. The only things rooting him here were of course his children and something else he couldn't admit to himself let alone anyone else. Maybe by doing extractions again he would snuff that idea out completely.

He knew his friends and old comrades were supportive of his decision to retire. He spoke to Arthur when he could spare a moment for his old friend. Arthur couldn't turn it off either and still went out in the field with Eames and another extractor. He would tell Dom stories and Dom had to bite down the jealousy he felt bubbling inside him when Arthur would relay the successful extractions-thinking smugly of how he would have done it better.

He felt in some ways he was going out of his mind insane. How does one reenter society to be a normal, middle class citizen with a 9-5 white collar job, driving a mini-van, living to get to the weekend and spending all your free time with your children?

Dom shook his head disgustedly. He couldn't. Bottom line. He was in the extraction business for nearly ten years. You can't just flip a switch.

It had been almost two years since the last job. He couldn't say he was miserable but some days he felt it was pretty close to that.

He had set up so many rules in his mind just like the rules of extraction/inception. He was to devote all his time and energy to his children, no relationships and no dangerous jobs.

He knew his children were kept happy but what was he doing to keep himself happy?

He didn't know. He watched sports and liked to read. And he also liked to dream.

Sometimes he daydreamed while reading with the sports on in the background just to change it up. Wow, some life he had.

He also liked to keep tabs on him but this was something he couldn't really admit to himself.

He read last week that he gained custody of his son and that since Fisher Marrow was no more he had built a new home in Hollywood presumably to hide from the world. Dom envied him in some ways.

He reached his breaking point one evening. He had barely left the house that week-it was raining cats and dogs and the children were being unruly. He felt he was going stir crazy. He had half thoughts of jumping in his car and driving somewhere far, far away just like the riddle Mal and him liked to recite. He imagined catching a flight to London, Paris or New York to stay with one of his friends if they'd have him.

He missed his helper-someone to help him watch over the children-to give him a break every once in a while. And boy did Dom need a break.

Instead of running away he instead planted the children in front of the television with a movie and escaped to the shower where he had his wild sex daydreams about him and his fantastic fantasy life-them escaping together. He didn't know if the inception job was a cruel joke or a sweet gift he brought upon himself but as he came in the shower moaning he didn't really care.

* * *

He wasn't crying as much and the preschool teachers said that he was using English more and more.

Robert felt pleased that his son was adjusting to his new life as slowly as it was going.

He still cried out for his mother or nannies-sometimes using Russian confusing Robert who had to run to the Russian word dictionaries he had literally scattered all over their new house and asking Julian to please use English. At least he wasn't crying all the time now like he did when he first arrived in the States and Robert had left his hotel to collect him from child services. Natalia was long gone after the final hearing-not even sticking around to say goodbye to her son. Robert felt even better about his decision to gain full custody after that.

Julian didn't remember him of course. He was only two when he went to Moscow to see him for the first time. He was four now and was startled to find out that he looked even more like him though his eyes were darker and hair longer-jet black and slightly curly like his mother's. Robert changed Julian's last name to Fischer-he didn't want him tied to his mother any longer and he felt a certain surge of pride knowing that he had his last name and would until his death.

Since Natalia refused to return his calls Robert had to figure out on his own what Julian liked and what his regular routine schedule was. This was a long, difficult, uphill battle process. He bought many parenting books and researched Russia until he felt his mind would literally collapse. There were lots of sleepless nights, calling the little friends he had for advice since they had children, calling pediatricians, online research, many trips to the store and Julian's nonstop crying-lots and lots of crying. But through it all he still felt vindicated and satisfied. But not completely satisfied. He had let the research of Mr. Charles go by the wayside for the first couple months when he got Julian.

He tried gaining his trust with gifts just like his father had done with him but spoiling him was not going to make Julian love or trust him. He wanted a different kind of life for him than what he had growing up. For starters he would go to public school and not be home schooled like he was. He wanted him to build social relationships with kids his own age and he knew this was especially important for him coming from a completely different country.

It was tough for him at first and Robert contemplated pulling him out of preschool to go to someplace for more one on one attention first so he could get used to the English language more and become accustomed to the lifestyle. But the teachers encouraged him that he was getting better and more adjusted day by day and teasingly said that he was just being a first time parent-worrisome and over protective. Robert was immensely glad that they thought he was so-he definitely was not making the same mistakes as his father.

This worried him a lot and it was a constant internal battle of him thinking he was smothering him or not giving him enough attention. He resolved that he indeed was a first time and single parent-he was bound to make mistakes.

But he didn't want to be a single parent for the rest of his life and as Julian warmed up to him slowly over the months they were together and he would hug him or take his hand he realized he wanted another child.

Robert thought this was absurd. He wasn't even married! He tried to shut the idea out of his mind but he realized he wanted Julian to have siblings-another thing that Robert never had growing up. He would worry about adoption some other time though. He had a full time job of being a parent and researched Mr. Charles in his infrequent free time.

What he did find was interesting.

He invested a lot of money into private investigators and some not so legal tactics or by the books people to find the man that haunted his dreams and fantasies.

He only had one real solid piece of information or theory-that Mr. Charles was most likely on his flight coming back from Sydney and that he was at the airport with him that same day as well.

That and his physical description was really not a lot of information to give investigators and other illegal informants. They told him as much as well. They all thought that Mr. Charles was using an alias which Robert grimly suspected as well. He felt he was striking out more than gaining any real information.

But then the informants did research on the plane that Robert used. The results were more than just surprising. The competitor for his father's company who now had no competition at all-Mr. Saito had bought the plane. Robert couldn't believe it was just pure coincidence. His life had showed him lately that nothing was a coincidence anymore but he had trouble filling in the wholes of his theory.

They weren't able to come up with the flight manifest which could have been the key to finding out what his real name or full name was.

They had hit another brick wall and for a couple months he didn't hear a peep from the people he was paying to find him.

To say he felt frustrated would be an understatement.

But Julian made him very happy and after six months of living together he had finally started to settle down and accept him. He was starting to understand that Mommy was gone and not coming back and that he was here to stay.

He had taken Julian out for dinner-celebrating that he was doing very well in school now coming home when he received a call from a restricted number. Robert hesitated before answering. He was still getting a lot of publicity calls-requests for interviews and so forth and as a general rule he usually did not answer the phone unless he knew who was calling. But he had a feeling.

He answered it without giving himself more time to doubt it.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Fischer? I have some information for you."

Robert didn't recognize the voice. He knew the people's voices he hired pretty well by now since they had been working together for nearly a year.

Robert looked around nervously. His bodyguard who acted as a driver as well had his eyes trained to the road and Julian was content in his car seat staring out the window looking sleepy.

"Who is this?"

Robert's eyes flicked to Rick, his bodyguard but he wasn't paying him any mind.

"No names. Do you want the information or not?"

Robert didn't like his tone and his business schooling came bubbling up threatening to overtake him as he would barrage him with questions, using his former status symbol or dance enough around the issue until he told him but he suppressed it. He was a slave to finding Mr. Charles and deep down he knew he would go to no limits to find him.

Robert sighed deeply feeling defeated.

"All right."

"Tomorrow. Eight pm. The Midnight Tavern and come alone."

Before Robert could protest the caller hung up. Robert stared at his phone stupidly for a few seconds, blinking with disbelief.

He thought it was a bad joke and at first dismissed it as such-trying to laugh it off. "The Midnight Tavern"? It sounded like a strip club to Robert. The whole thing was absurd. But as the day rolled on he got a gnawing feeling in his gut he couldn't ignore and he realized he may be going completely bat shit crazy but he was going to do it. He was nervous however since he couldn't have Rick come along though he supposed he could have him wait in the car for him, cell phone at the ready if he didn't come back after an hour.

The thought placated him enough though he got no sleep that night-the thrilling idea of finally finding Mr. Charles kept him up. Robert didn't really mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-Sorry for the delay in updating! I promise to work quicker next time. For some reason the middle parts of this story gave me problems but I feel I found my inspiration again. The ending is all ready written-I have maybe 2 more middle chapters to write so the updates should be a lot quicker!**

**Sorry again-please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

"_Take a leap of faith."_

Dom returned to these words every so often, letting them roll around in his head. Words given to him by his deceased wife and a friend. They were good words to live by but he didn't really know if they should be his words.

He told himself as much as he drove to Hollywood.

He justified that he wasn't really breaking any of his established rules. He wasn't engaging him he was merely trying to understand-to catch a glimpse.

He still felt like some sort of stalker.

Miles had come to stay with them having a break from school-some sort of French holiday for the college. Ariadne had talked of coming too eventually though she wouldn't fly in with Miles even after Dom insisted on paying for her flight. He realized he was dying to see her and Miles-people from his past life. But she was wildly independent and very determined to do everything by the book. She didn't want it to look strange that she was flying from Paris to LA and having someone else pay for her. She didn't spend much of the inception job money not wanting to attract unwanted attention as well. He admired her for being so practical and safe but he had to also remind her that it was almost two years ago and she needed to let go a little, indulge, maybe attracting some attention would be a good thing for her.

She teased him back saying he needed to do the same thing. He realized later when he got that feeling in the pit of his stomach that she was right. She had that way about her-always making Dom realize things he couldn't. He liked her and hated her for it. After their long talk she conceded that she would come the following week and of course would stay in a hotel. Though never spoken between them he had picked up on her thoughts about him. Dom wasn't stupid enough to chalk it up to hero or authority worship. That and Miles had overheard a few things that Ariadne's classmates had said about him.

Dom knew of her true underlying feelings for him and though he trusted her he thought this was a good idea that she didn't stay in the house.

He was nearly there. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he wasn't even aware of how close he really was. Now that he was here, staring up at his gorgeous new home he wasn't sure what to do. Park and ring his bell? Come inside?

He ran a hand through his hair, resting his hands back on the steering wheel, clenching it and laughing to himself. Is this what his life's been reduced to? Chasing shadows? Stalking a man that haunted his dreams?

* * *

He asked Rick to watch Julian, something he wasn't hired for but he did act as bodyguard for them both. He wasn't happy about it but he agreed, Robert explaining he would only be gone a couple hours. Rick of course thought it was a bad idea to go without protection but Robert waived off his concern. He needed to sneak away and even though he sounded confident to Rick he was anything but. He decided he wouldn't involve Rick after all, this was a journey he wanted to take by himself.

Robert had been trained to use a gun before but never really had to use it. He had one locked away in a small safe in his bedroom and he took it with him telling himself it was just a precaution and wouldn't really have to use it. He took the SUV wanting its size and protection and hoping it wouldn't draw unwanted attention. He had done research on the Midnight Tavern and it wasn't in the best area of LA of course. Why were shady, last minute meet ups always in the worst parts of town?

As Robert was pulling out of the long drive and onto their street he noticed an SUV parked across the street, engine running, lights dimmed but someone inside, a man maybe, watching him intently. It gave Robert an odd feeling instantly and as he was reaching for his cell phone to call Rick he saw the car do a Y-turn, lights cutting through the gloom brightly, almost blinding him and speed off down the street into darkness.

Without thinking Robert punched the accelerator and decided to follow the car. He couldn't explain the feeling only that he felt he had to do it. After the disbandment of his father's company and the custody battle it wasn't uncommon for cars or vans to be parked outside his new home, reporters jumping out, trying to intercept him. Rick and his other security had done a good job at thwarting them and as the months rolled on the cars sitting outside, waiting for him had appeared less and less. This time was different though-they always jumped out of their cars wanting to speak to him, wanting something, not peeling away in a rush in an attempt to get away. The very opposite of everyone else, this person didn't want something from Robert.

The oddity of the situation fueled him and he again was struck with the feeling that it wasn't a coincidence.

He had never tailed someone before and tried his best to keep his distance. The other car was taking the freeway; Robert struggled to keep the SUV in his sights and followed him. He was barely able to keep him in his sights but he managed and got off on his exit about fifteen minutes later-thinking with every passing minute that it was a bad idea to follow the stranger, the person that had been parked in front of his house. Could it be someone working for Natalia? Or was it someone working for the mysterious caller? He all ready missed the meet up, had thrown away all leads on Mr. Charles in a lame attempt to satisfy some need. But for what? Robert wasn't sure. He was only sure that this was the stupidest and most adventurous thing he had ever done in his entire life.

They were in the suburbs of East LA going through a nicer, upper middleclass neighborhood from what he could tell in the limited light of the moon's glow.

They passed a beautiful park; one that Robert thought was lovely, something straight out of a movie. The weeping willows and other trees surrounded a little lake; there were fields for soccer and other sports he guessed. And benches, lots of space and benches. He knew without a doubt that he would come back here with Julian. Despite the wild goose chase he was on at least he was able to do something productive, to find a new place that Julian would enjoy. Julian loved playing outdoors and despite it being colder out he obliged him.

Robert was caught up in a daydream, one where him and Julian were playing at a park, something his own father never did for him and he wasn't aware that the SUV he was tailing was slowing. Robert swore loudly and had to practically slam on his brakes and wait for the other SUV to get ahead of him more. He followed the other car through a subdivision-again something out of a movie Robert thought, a peek into a life he was never allowed to see.

The SUV slowed and Robert could see that it pulled into a driveway. Robert pulled up to the side of the road, three houses away and parked. He had his cell phone out, his hands constantly jittery, waiting for the other man to get out. He had an amazing thrilling feeling take over him, he felt very much alive. Despite the danger, risk and overall idiocracy of the evening he felt vindicated in his choice.

The man had gotten out and was walking around the side of the car.

Robert's heart stopped. Even in the faint light of the street lights and the moon's glow he couldn't mistake the silhouette. It was one he had seen every night in his dreams-he would know it anywhere. That flash of slicked back, dirty blond hair, square shoulders, even his gait were all the same.

Robert felt his eyes grow wide and his breath caught in his throat as he leaned in towards the windshield in a lame attempt to get closer.

"Mr. Charles," he released in a whisper without thinking.

Another car was parked on the driveway and Mr. Charles walked around it to the front door. Robert could just make out that a woman (there was no mistaking the smaller stature and long hair) met him at the door, a huge rush of light illuminating behind her, spilling out from the warm and inviting home. He also could make out two, smaller silhouettes, those distinctly of children. Robert's heart skipped a beat at the sight, turning into a crushing revelation.

He was married and had children, it had to be.

Robert twisted one hand on the steering wheel, the other desperately fumbled with his seat belt.

Was he actually going to run out of his car after following him, up to his house and ring his doorbell?

Mr. Charles entered after a couple moments. The door closed, shutting out the inviting light. Robert imagined him being greeted by his spouse with a kiss, the children clinging to him. He had a life of his own.

Robert's hand that was on his seatbelt went slack and he sat there for a good long while, completely dumbstruck, feeling numb.

After what felt like an eternity he heard his cell phone beep-alerting him he had missed a call. He didn't even hear it go off. It broke him out of his trance. He felt so many things then bubbling up to the surface, the wave of emotions slammed into him and he rested his head on his window feeling overwhelmed.

He was angry, crushed, alone, jealous, scared, but above all else he felt betrayed. Robert ran a hand through his hair and the laugh he released was small at first but then took over him completely and echoed through his car, seeming to rattle it completely at the loud sound.

He had blew off his one chance to find out who the enigma, Mr. Charles, was to only end up following him to his very house and find out that he lived so close to him! He had been searching for this man for almost two years and he only lived 20 minutes away! It was almost too much. Robert laughed until his stomach ached, knowing it was a defense mechanism otherwise he would break down and sob. He felt betrayed! How absurd! Just because he dreamed of him every night didn't mean he belonged to him. He stared up at the house where Mr. Charles lived, it was now dark inside and the outside light was off, it must be late. He imagined Mr. Charles and his wife snuggled close under the covers together.

Robert's laughter died in his throat. He felt the shuddering of a cry coming on but he suppressed it, pushed it down. This whole evening had been ridiculous and he was acting utterly childish. What did he hope to accomplish by finding Mr. Charles anyway?

He started up the car and sped away, not bothering to get a look at his address. He knew he would never be back. The search was over. Mr. Charles may have been looking for him for some reason but Robert was closing this chapter on his life. Even though he had countless questions for the other man specifically why he was at LAX that day he came back from Sydney and why he was outside his house he couldn't pursue him anymore. Robert wiped away a runaway tear, his pent up wall of control crumbling.

He had a family-he would never interfere to God forbid breakup a family. Robert knew the sanctity of family having grown up without a normal one and he knew how lucky he was starting his own, taking the right path to raise his son. Mr. Charles was married; Robert would never want to come between that. As he drove out of the subdivision, back onto the street through the posh neighborhood he realized he could just ask him some questions-what was the harm in that? But Robert selfishly wanted more than just getting his questions answered. He wanted him-plain and simple. No, he would never be able to see him again, he didn't trust himself.

He was proud of himself that he didn't start crying until he was parked in his driveway, tucked away, safe and sound, out of sight of Mr. Charles' territory and neighborhood, his perfect life with marriage and children.

The sobs rocked his body, bringing on waves of tiredness.

He didn't realize he had cried himself to sleep until he heard a knock on his window, jerking him awake. His body was stiff, his eyes were crusty and sore; Rick's face looked embarrassed as he assessed Robert's condition.

"Bad night?"

Robert was not a suicidal person but he really felt like dying was so much easier at that moment. He couldn't even imagine how bad he looked to him.

"Yeah, you could say that."

Rick was polite enough not to comment. He was a man of few words which Robert liked.

"He's been asking for you."

Robert rubbed at his bleary, painful eyes and nodded.

Although he was giving up Mr. Charles he was not giving up on his son. His dream was to have both men but he would have to settle on the more important one.

Julian greeted him warmly, not able to judge him for his rumpled and shoddy appearance, Robert thankful for it.

They made breakfast and Robert tried desperately to smile even though his heart was breaking. All he could think of were the three silhouettes that greeted Mr. Charles in his wondered if he would still dream of him.

* * *

Dom could only think of one thing and one word as he drove home: Shit.

He said it over and over in his head like a mantra, the way he always used to when something went wrong during an extraction, when something that him or Arthur didn't anticipate showed up or happened.

He hated not being in control.

Being followed was definitely not something he anticipated-he was getting soft, he had been away from the job, the lifestyle too long.

But he definitely was being followed and although he liked to tell himself it wasn't Fischer himself, he knew damn well it could have been.

So why didn't he just lead this person to a public place or just drive around to lose him?

He didn't know. Again, he felt he was getting soft, being away from the job had eased his mind and he was lulled into a false sense of security which was funny since he told Fischer he was head of his security.

By leading them to his house he just put his family at risk. He was still believing that person following him wasn't Fischer. He was tired, needing sleep.

He pulled up onto his street and saw the other car in his drive; Miles must have taken the kids somewhere. He thought it was strange but everything about this evening had been. He couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched as he stepped out of the car and around Miles' rented one to the front door. He was all ready setting up a plan of action in his mind of what he needed to do, to take necessary precautions. He was going to get the kids packed and inform Miles he thought he was followed. They would all stay in a hotel for a couple days and wait it out. He wasn't expecting Ariadne to open the door for him before he got there. All his plans went out the window.

He paused, waiting for her reaction. Experience told him to let the other person react first.

"Hi," she gave a slight wave. She was searching his eyes. Her hair was a little shorter but she looked exactly the same as how he remembered her when the parted ways at LAX. Sweater despite the warmer climate of California, scarf draped around her neck, there were markers and colored pencils sticking out of her small jeans pockets and Dom resisted a laugh. Apparently his pride and joys were making her draw things for them.

"Hi," he managed to get out and returned the wave feeling odd under the intense stare.

Speak of the devil; they rushed to her side, curious at who was at the door, their faces lit up when they saw him.

"Hi Daddy, Ari drew me a maze! I can't figure it out," James seemed defeated but happy at the same time.

"Dad, can we stay up and watch a movie with her?" Phillipa was giving him her most eager face.

Ariadne blushed a little and her familiar smile took over her face.

"I know I said I wasn't coming till next week but you and Miles were very convincing. I just got in a couple hours ago, Miles picked me up. You must have had your phone off?" She seemed embarrassed, shy.

Dom realized he did as he didn't want to be distracted as he drove to Hollywood for his stupid, selfish reasons.

Dom shook his head, returning the infectious smile. "No, its fine and yes I did." All plans for necessary security abandoned.

His kids were asking more questions now and were pulling at Ariadne, their plaything-wanting her attention. Dom came inside and was greeted by Miles in the living room who gave him a knowing look-he always had a way of knowing what Dom was up to. That was a discussion for another day he told Miles with his eyes. Ariadne insisted it was fine and she let the kids have their way with her, drawing them mazes and other things until they went to bed about an hour later to the complaint of Phillipa who still wanted to watch a movie. The architect was quick to respond that she would definitely watch a movie with her some other time before Dom could scold his daughter on being rude to their guests.

He loved that Ari was good was his kids and felt something stir inside him at the thought. He looked at her as she brushed her hair behind her ear, wineglass in hand, talking to Miles now in the living room. Why couldn't he love her back? The way she looked at him was harbored with such love and adoration, he almost felt shy and stupid he couldn't reciprocate it.

His heart wouldn't allow it. After the dreams he had every night he felt he was standing on his head, everything had been turned upside down. And now Fischer had followed him, knew where he lived. At least he could admit it. Dom fumbled with his totem in his pants, backing further into the kitchen to seclude himself. He gave a quick glance outside in the back yard just to make sure no one was there. He turned his head around and was greeted by Miles, standing directly in his path giving him another one of his all wise and knowing looks.

"We need to talk," he said in hushed tones, rinsing out his wineglass. Dom gave him a curt nod and directed his attention to the architect who was getting up from the couch.

Ariadne bid them goodnight, saying she was tuckered out from the kids and that they would catch up more in the next couple days.

Dom hugged her fiercely to Ariadne's surprise, a blush creeping up on her face. Despite the unspoken awkwardness of their relationship he did admire her and respected her greatly. She was a great human being and he silently wished her to find someone that would make her truly happy. She deserved it.

After she left and the house was full of an empty silence Miles wasted no time wanting to get down to business.

When Dom deposited himself in his favorite chair Miles was on him at once.

"What's going on? Why are you constantly looking over your shoulder, checking windows and exits? Do I need to get my grandchildren out if here?"

He cared for Miles deeply but he had an annoying habit of getting straight to the point, pleasantries aside. That and he was always four steps ahead of Dom which was annoying too but he had to admire.

Dom leaned forward, towards him and told him everything-airing out all the dirty laundry finishing with his theories on Fischer following him home. Miles listened to him without interruption, his face impassive, only nodding slightly to let him know he was understanding.

Dom felt so free having the weight of the knowledge and secrets off of him.

Miles yawned and stretched, getting up from his position on the couch. He scratched his back, a glimmer in his eye. Dom was more afraid of that look than anything else Miles shot his way.

"You got me all worked up for nothing, that's dangerous for someone my age. I'm going be bed. You should do the same."

Dom repressed the urge to gape at him; he released a sarcastic laugh instead.

"That's it? After everything I just told you about Fischer, the dreams, everything and you want to go to bed?"

Miles gave a very slight shrug. "I all ready told you to find someone that makes you happy. There's nothing left to talk about. You always do the right thing, Dom…" he looked him up and down scrupulously. "Eventually that is…" He yawned again saying goodnight, shuffling down the hall.

Dom was alone with his thoughts again which lately had become scary. Thankfully his feelings didn't turn on him.

"_Take a leap of faith." _He turned the phrase over and over in his mind beginning to think he could get used to the idea.


	5. Chapter 5

He tried to spend as much time with Julian as he could to fill up the holes of loneliness, of abandonment. He felt like he was 11 years old again, being tossed aside by someone that didn't love him.

As the weeks passed the pain in his heart eased slightly but he still felt like a crushing weight was pressing down on his chest, leaving him breathless at times. To his disappointment and relief he never saw the familiar SUV parked outside his house. He had trouble sleeping but when he did sleep the dreams of him continued. Mr. Charles wouldn't let him go.

It wasn't fair. He had given up on the idea of him; he shouldn't be invading his dreams anymore.

The heavy sun was beating down on him, his pale, freckled skin drinking it in like oxygen. He suddenly felt very tired and dehydrated.

He put down the electric saw, seeking shelter of the shade of a nearby tree, feeling instant relief.

He wiped at his sweaty brow and lit a cigarette, knowing it wouldn't help him feeling warm and not liking the dirty habit but the stress he was feeling lately was almost too much. He inhaled deeply wondering if he would ever feel normal again.

The part time carpentry jobs he took filled up his time while Julian was at pre kindergarten for half days.

He thought about moving the two of them further down the state to Long Beach or San Diego, maybe a change of scenery would do them some good. He thought Julian would like it if they were closer to the ocean. He imagined a beach house, opening the back door and having the ocean right there-walking to it every day. He smiled faintly and finished, throwing the butt on the ground.

He thought wildly of building the home himself but dismissed it a moment later. There wouldn't be enough time.

Robert went about the rest of his shift lost in the fanciful notions that he and Julian would be living by the beach somewhere soon. Before he knew it, it was time to leave to pick Julian up from school.

School. He hadn't thought about pulling Julian out of his school. He certainly would have to switch schools and here he had just gotten used to the one he was at. He tried to push the negative thoughts and feelings out of his mind, not wanting them to ruin his almost happy mood.

And then there was his personal security, namely Rick who he could depend on and always rose to the occasion. They wouldn't follow him if he moved further south. And although he would pay them more to move they had lives too, no reason to disrupt their lives.

Despite those two things he still felt the huge conviction to move, to get away. Certainly Mr. Charles wouldn't find them if they moved?

He laughed to himself, now that was a lie. At least they would have the ocean to distract themselves.

His uncle Peter called him as he was driving to Julian's school.

Their relationship was definitely strained to put it lightly.

His uncle wanted to sit down and have a talk with him, saying they hadn't talked much at all after the dissolution of the company nor seen each other which was true. Both men were hounded everywhere they went, invading their personal lives. The heat of the controversy had died down these past couple months, they were becoming old news.

"What do you say? Dinner tomorrow evening? We can go to Angelo's. We haven't been there in so long and I know that's one of your favorites."

He was extending the olive branch Robert knew but despite that there was still something holding him back from truly forgiving his godfather.

He decided to test his theory.

"Sure, Uncle Peter that sounds good. What time should Julian and I meet you?"

He could literally hear the other man falter and pause, scrambling for his words.

"Well, I was thinking it would just be you and I."

He knew it; his uncle still had not accepted the fact that he had a son. His father's people had worked so hard to bury him and had begun to believe he didn't exist.

"Don't call me again until you can admit that I have a son," he hung up abruptly and threw his phone down, not caring where it landed.

The conversation tipped the scales in his mind and he knew that he was going to move now, wanting to escape from everyone.

It was foolish and selfish to pull Julian out of school but he couldn't wait. All the things that were weighing heavily on his mind were threatening to take over. He needed to get away.

After he picked up Julian they made a short trip back home so that Robert could shower and change out of his work clothes. He would hire movers immediately but not before they took a little side trip.

He told Julian he was going to take him someplace fun and his little eyes grew big and shone with eagerness. Robert wouldn't tell him where, scooping him up, telling him it was a surprise. He of course asked Rick to drive-this may be their last time with him too.

He wanted one last memory with them someplace in the LA area-to mark their departure. He wasn't sure when they would be back if ever. LA held all kinds of ghosts of memories, demons of the past-most of them bad. He wasn't sure why he didn't entertain the notion of moving farther away sooner. It was because of Mr. Charles. Well, that wasn't holding Robert back anymore either.

He wasn't sure if he would be able to find it, it was weeks ago and he drove in the dark. Robert gave shoddy directions to Rick who maintained his patience. Thankfully Julian wouldn't know if they got lost which eased the tension he felt in his stomach.

After driving around for what felt for days and Julian getting restless in the back they came upon the posh neighborhood and the park soon followed. Julian saw the playground and got excited-pointing and laughing. Even though it troubled Robert to be back in his neck of the woods it pleased him that Julian was excited-he was building fond memories with him, something he didn't get to have with his own father.

Rick parked and Julian was squirming in his car seat to get free, wanting to play.

When Robert released him he had to hold him back from running, taking his hand and guiding him to the playground. Rick brought up the rear, always a few steps behind them, shielded behind dark sunglasses, letting his presence known to passerbys.

The playground was crowded-it was after dinner now and all the parents had the same idea as Robert-trying to be good parents by letting their child roam free while they read their books and magazines or talked to one another on benches.

When they got closer Robert released his hold on Julian and he ran with little legs up to the playground, kicking up wood chips and immediately started climbing on something. Robert resisted the urge to run after him, worried he would fall and hurt himself. He felt pangs of letting him go. He again was reminded of the teacher's words telling him he was just being an overprotective, first time parent.

He would have to learn to let go of him eventually, he couldn't smother him forever. His son was bound to fall down some time or another.

He paused and felt Rick's solid presence right behind him, anchoring him.

He felt better knowing he was there, able to keep an eye on his son too. He would miss Rick and he knew Rick had grown attached to Julian too. It would be hard to say goodbye.

"We're moving probably immediately. I wanted to let you know so you can say goodbye to him. Your services won't be needed after today."

He couldn't bring himself to turn around and he didn't hear anything as he relayed the sad news. He knew Rick had heard him; he was always the type to do something instead of speak.

After a few heartbeats he heard footsteps coming closer through the grass and Rick came to stand next to him, keeping his eyes trained forward to the playground, to his son one last time.

"Ok. I will."

They stood there a while in silence, listening to the child laugh and shout, watching them run around.

Rick moved positions when he saw that Julian had moved to a different area of the playground.

That left Robert alone. He wasn't sure what to do with himself. He hadn't thought that far ahead.

He supposed he would try to be like any normal parent and sit on one of the benches and watch his child.

He walked around the large playground until he found an empty bench, it was hard and uncomfortable but he would endure it so that his child could enjoy himself before he ripped him away from all he knew of the States.

He tried hard to convince himself he wasn't a bad parent as he watched Julian run around. He had made a couple friends it looked like and Robert leaned in and watched them eagerly. He had never witnessed Julian interact with other children and it was fascinating to him. The two little boys were around his age, one had a tanner complexion with blond hair and the other was of Asian background. The three looked like they were playing tag and Robert smiled, wondering what it would have been like to have friends at that age.

He saw Rick keeping a respectful distance but was watching him, arms crossed.

He had nothing to do so he tried to enjoy the moment, his last memory of LA. He liked the cool breeze in his hair and on his skin-giving him goosebumps. He inhaled the scents of fall, feeling it get cooler as it was getting cloudy, they were supposed to get rain the next couple days. He looked around lazily. Children were running with others, some running to their parents.

He saw the little blond hair boy, the one that had been playing with Julian break away and run and Robert watched him, his eyes following him to a man seated on a park bench on the opposite side of the large playground.

He never in a million years thought he would see him again. His eyes bulged and his heart started racing. It was him-in the flesh, this time only a few hundred feet away. Before he knew what he was doing he got up, mouth slightly open as he watched Mr. Charles bend down and talk to what he supposed was his son who seemed excited.

Robert watched the sweet exchange-Mr. Charles smiled and ruffled his boy's hair, words passed between them and the child ran back to the playground, looking elated. The love between them was evident, almost palpable and seeing Mr. Charles smile like that almost broke Robert's heart. It was a smile reserved only for his child; it wasn't a smile Robert had ever witnessed in his dreams.

His body disconnected from his mind and he took a step forward, eyes never breaking away from the man that had taken over his dreams, his life. This time he knew he couldn't run away from him, there had been too many run-ins, too many coincidences. He couldn't ignore him anymore but he couldn't have the kind of conversation he wanted with him while their children were present.

Surprisingly an idea managed to worm its way inside Robert's mystified brain. He needed to act quickly; he didn't want his Mr. Charles to slip through his fingers once again.

He turned his attention to Julian, walking around to where he was playing with the two boys and called and motioned to him. Julian came at once, huge smile plastered on his face, cheeks burning red, out of breath and he started babbling in a rush about the boys he met and how much fun he was having. Robert smiled hugely, listening to him and hugged him fiercely, feeling his rapidly beating heart, his tiny lungs working hard. He ruffled his dark hair, mirroring what his dream lover had done to his own son and bent down to his son's level. He put his hands on his tiny shoulders and gave him the instructions he had just worked out in his head minutes earlier. He reached into his pocket, withdrew what he needed, scribbled something on it and placed it into Julian's small hands. Julian was wide eyed and seemed bored but Robert was confident that his son would do it. That and he promised him a special treat on the way home if he did it successfully, calling him his: "little man". Julian nodded like his life depended on it and seemed overly excited. Robert ruffled his hair again, telling him to be quick and Julian was off like a shot, back to his new found friends.

Robert felt like his son, flushed, lungs working hard and felt out of breath. Only Mr. Charles had that effect on him. His eyes darted to him again, he was still seated, leg crossed at the ankle and he seemed to be absorbed in his phone or Blackberry, looking at something, his steely eyes would dart up from it every so often to watch his child.

Julian was doing his part of the deal, now Robert had to hold up his end.

He took a deep breath and felt the familiar flutters of nervousness in his gut, his body trembling slightly. It felt like he was walking on air as every step he took was one step closer to him.

He again felt like there was a disconnect between his body and mind, he felt numb as he walked across the grass, past other benches with eager, anxious parents , he saw Rick approach him from the corner of his eye, he gave him a look and shook his head. He wouldn't need him for what he was planning to do.

It felt like forever before Mr. Charles again looked up from his phone, sweeping the playground and their eyes met for the first time since LAX. Mr. Charles was calm and collected as always, his hard steely blue eyes looking bored but Robert swore he saw a flash of recognition in his eyes as theirs met ever so briefly, blinking back to overprotective father mode and trained them back to his phone, like he wasn't acknowledging Robert's existence.

As much as Robert wanted to run away he couldn't. He felt like they were two magnets and he was being pulled to him by some force that was otherworldly, unbeknownst to him. He again would never dream of coming in between a family but he had to speak to him, had to hear his voice and maybe get an answer or two out of him, to just know he was real.

His body felt like jelly, his legs threatening to give out on him as he took the last couple steps so that he was standing directly in front of him. It took all the willpower Robert processed not to throw his arms around him or to take a seat next to him.

Mr. Charles was doing a good job ignoring him, like he was just some random stranger that wanted his attention.

Robert was anything but a stranger. They had shared too many intimate moments, their lives always crashing into one another's.

"Mr. Charles?" he was proud that his voice didn't shake and betray him. It was taking every ounce of control he had not to pass out from the pure rush of emotions he was feeling, threatening to overtake him.

Mr. Charles again seemed bored and uninterested as he looked up from his Blackberry finally, meeting his eyes. They were familiarly hard, annoyed and questioning. A look of: "What the hell do you want?" playing on his face. His face was impassive. Robert's eyes sweeped to his hands and he noticed the absence of a wedding band and something stirred inside him. Could he possibly not be married? He was certainly divorced and had a girlfriend then.

Mr. Charles narrowed his eyes looking slightly puzzled; he tapped his fingers on the bench impatiently, bouncing the leg that was crossed slightly.

He shifted in his seat. "I'm sorry I think you have me confused with someone else." Robert felt warmth spread over his body upon hearing his voice, his real voice. It was so much better than hearing it in the dreams. It was commanding and authoritative, a little harsh without trying to be. He remembered Mr. Charles giving him instructions in the dream he had on the way back from Sydney-he was so trusting and oozed strength.

Robert was actually expecting his response. He was merely trying to plant the seed.

Robert nodded his head a little, keeping his eyes trained on him.

"My mistake. You look like the former head of my security from dream extraction," Robert gave a little fake laugh. "The resemblance is really striking. Any chance you were at LAX coming back from Sydney a couple years ago?"

Mr. Charles jaw clenched ever so slightly, eyes narrowing further Robert noticed and he was back to checking his Blackberry.

"Nope, wasn't me. I always do look like someone; I have that face I guess. Anything else you needed? I'm a little busy here," it was clipped, curt. He was dismissing him without actually saying: "Fuck off".

Robert would have been hurt but he knew Mr. Charles recognized him, the little flash in his eyes was unmistakable and he was getting to him, agitating him. Mr. Charles wouldn't meet his eyes and he seemed to sweat and squirm a little as Robert continued to stare him down.

He would leave him but he wanted to ask something, again to plant the seed.

Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder, almost making him jump.

He turned around and was greeted by Rick.

His actual head of security motioned for him to lean in and he did but warily. He was keeping him from his fake head of security. Rick whispered to him that Julian wanted to go to the other area of the park and he would take him if he wanted. Robert felt a little confused, wondering what happened to his playmates. After thinking a moment he told Rick that was fine and to give him a call as to where they were.

Rick nodded and left without a word. Robert turned back to ask Mr. Charles his question but he was all ready gone.

He could just make out in the distance the silhouette of a man running away with a child in each hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-Wow guys I'm sorry I forgot to include Dom's perspective from chapter 5! I can't believe I did that, my bad. Instead of just releasing that little bit I actually decided to include everything. Which means, sadly, that this and the Afterwards are the last two chapters :( I also want to appologzie that Chapter 6 is so long but I didn't really want to break it up.**

**I got so much enjoyment out of writing this ( I hope you enjoyed reading it) and I have wild hopes of writing a sequel. What do you guys think? I think I might be encouraged to.**

**Thanks for everything and please review :)**

* * *

What should have been included in Chapter 5:

"But Daddy I don't want to leave yet!" James was resisting the entire time they ran to the car, becoming a wet noodle and plopping himself on the grass, crossing his arms. It felt like torture to get him up.

"Can't we get ice cream with him? He was my friend!" He started to cry and Dom begrudgingly scooped him up into his arms, limbs flailing, almost whacking him a few times. Normally he would scold him but he was too caught up feeling panicked.

Out of all the places in the world to run into him, it had to be at the park where he likes to take his children. He was totally caught off guard, again feeling he was going soft.

"Why are we running Dad?" Phillipa was mad at having to leave too but more perplexed he supposed as to their quick departure, him practically dragging them away telling them they needed to leave quickly while Fischer was distracted by what looked like his personal security.

He would have to make it up to them somehow.

James was still squirming, crying louder, drawing the attention of park goers as they approached the parking lot.

"James, honey I'm sorry. We'll be back here again. I'm sure you'll see your friend again too. I forgot we need to meet Grandpa and Ari that's why we need to hurry." He hated lying to his children but he hoped the idea of seeing them would please his children too since they took a liking to Ariadne.

It seemed to sooth James a little and Phillipa wasn't frowning as much. James was still crying though as he buckled him into his car seat, him muttering that he got a gift from his friend but it was a secret.

That made Dom pause. He thought he saw the little dark haired boy give something to James but Dom didn't think much of it and after Fischer came out of seemingly nowhere and approached him, all other thoughts had eluded him. He only thought of one thing: escape.

He was trying hard not to think about it now. How good Fischer looked, standing so close to him and smelling his familiar smell, how his body looked nervous but welcoming, how his pale eyes searched him for that recognition, the connection, his calming voice as he asked him those questions.

Dom closed his eyes. It was too much. First the following him home and now the encounter in the park. Dom didn't know how much more he could take. No matter how many times his instincts told him to run away his feelings always told him otherwise. His mind and heart were in a constant battle. He opened his eyes to see a still crying James. He couldn't involve himself with anyone for his children's sake, especially not someone that he successfully invaded their mind and planted inception, essentially fucked them up completely. He wouldn't forgive himself. The attraction was undeniable though; there was just something about him.

He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. He made sure Phillipa was buckled into the back when he noticed that James was playing with something in his hands.

He came around to his son who had finally and thankfully stopped crying.

"Was is that buddy?"

James nursed the thing to his chest looking scared. "He said I need to keep it safe. It's mine. You didn't let us play!"

Tears threatened to fall but after some gentle coaxing and promises that he could see his friend again James produced the item begrudgingly. To Dom's surprise it was a business card. Dom suppressed a laugh and thought it quite strange. He inspected the card and felt his stomach drop to his shoes. It was Robert Fischer's business card along with a short, personalized message on it for him.

Was that Fischer's son the one playing with James?

His first instinct was to tear up the card, to throw in the nearby storm drain, having it float away down the sewer, to be lost forever.

His hand shook suddenly as he reread Fischer's personalized message scrawled on the card:

"_I just want to talk so we both can go our separate ways."_

Dom closed his eyes bringing the card to his lips, inhaling deeply. There were so many things packed into the short sentence. He wanted closure.

Dom did too but didn't know how.

His children were speaking to him but he didn't hear what they said. He felt sudden rain drops hit the back of his neck bringing him back to his senses.

He shoved the business card deep into his pants pocket, hoping he would be strong enough to keep it there.

* * *

Chapter 6

Rain slammed into the house making an awful noise. Lighting lit up the sky and thunder rolled a second later shaking the house. The lights flickered. To say the storm was bad was an understatement.

He rang the bell. The door seemed to open almost immediately like he was standing right behind it, waiting for him.

He was completely drenched.

Dom only glanced at him briefly. His face was paler than usual. He looked the very definition of surprise and fright. He ushered him inside. Dom kept his eyes on his feet.

"You came."

He nodded.

"Why did you come?"

He ran a hand through his wet thinning hair bringing his hand down to his dipping chin and stroked his scruffy goatee, averting his eyes. When Dom didn't say anything he kept on going.

"I've had countless dreams that you fucked me."

Dom's eyes were trained to the floor; he didn't dare meet those pale blue, magnificent eyes though his words shook him to his very core.

"I know," he mumbled to the floor, not really knowing but assuming. He wiped at his face, water dripping incessantly off of every part of him.

He took a step closer.

"I liked it too. I let you do whatever you wanted to me."

Dom resisted a groan.

"I know," he said huskily, again assuming. After a moment he felt the effects of his words moving around in his body, making it feel heated, flushed. He felt Robert take another step closer still deepening that feeling of heat.

He tried to shake the feeling but only successfully shook water all over the place. He finally looked up; Robert was a hand breath away and wiping away at his pale face where he caught some of the water that Dom was spraying.

He took him in fully this time, not really looking at him properly when he was right before him in the park. His hair was cut-it wasn't past his ears anymore like a school boy's haircut. It made him look older making his pronounced, striking cheekbones stand out more and was overall very becoming on him. Dom had to repress a grin. His eyes were clearer now, stiller like he was more grounded, again very becoming. He realized he was starting as Robert took out a kerchief and was dabbing at his face. He met his eyes and moved towards Dom to do the same thing to his face he supposed but Dom sidestepped him, leaving behind a trail of water on the floor.

"I'm not sure why I came." This Dom found was true. He wanted it to be over but not sure how. Had it ever really started? It was the same with Mal he had to embrace it for it to be over. It was the guilt again he supposed. He didn't want to live with the idea that he ruined this man's life.

He was never good at fooling himself though. He wanted to see him- it was bubbling inside him on some basic primitive level.

"Who are you? Really, I mean."

Robert was at his back though his voice was very close.

He couldn't do this. This wasn't like facing Mal and letting her go at all, this was completely different. He wasn't even sure how to categorize any of this. Pure insanity was the first thing that popped up into his mind. He felt for his totem that was in his drenched pants pocket.

"No one. A mistake." Dom charged to the door as another loud boom of thunder sounded, shaking the furniture.

Robert was intercepting him, stepping in front of him looking determined. He blocked the door. Dom again didn't want to meet his eyes. He studied the floor.

"Don't…" Dom said. It was very weak to his ears.

"Why are you in my dreams?"

Robert was so close that he could feel his body heat radiating off of him, could see his rapid breathing from the corner of his eye, his fingers tapping the door frame and the way he was shifting his weight from one leg to another.

He was nervous.

He again felt for the top in his pocket and realized his hand was trembling slightly, he was too.

Dom didn't know what to do. To side step him or move him out of the way he would have to reach past him, furthering their contact/no contact or touch him completely which he really did not want to do. He didn't trust himself.

So instead he continued to keep his eyes trained to the bare wooden floor, playing with the top in his pocket and decided he would ask him to move.

Dom gestured to the door. "I want to leave. Please move."

His heart was beating rapidly, he felt it pulse behind his ears and he started to shake a little but it was from being wet and cold he told himself. He tried to listen to the rain as it drummed against the windows in attempt to slow his heart rate down.

A long agonizing moment passed and Robert didn't say anything or move an inch.

Dom gritted his teeth and met the young Fischer's eyes. He was pleading with him with those pale eyes, looking completely lost and vulnerable. Without breaking their intense gaze he shook his head slightly, mouth slightly open as it happened often enough (Dom thought he did it unintentionally without thinking like a nervous habit).

"No, you're going to have to make me." His tone was confident but again Dom noticed that his body language said otherwise-his hands were fidgety, he couldn't keep them still. Dom found this fascinating and had to tell himself to look back at the floor so he did.

"I'm not playing games here. I need to leave."

Robert gave a little sarcastic laugh.

"Then leave."

Dom didn't want to look up. He wasn't sure if he was bluffing or not.

After another long moment he did dare to finally look up. Robert was gazing outside to the window watching the storm rage on, arms crossed. He had the look of a stubborn, spoiled child that hadn't gotten his way. He had taken a step to clear the way to the door. Dom was confused and somehow felt almost dissatisfied. It must be a trick. He wanted to drop his top on the floor, not caring that there were puddles of water, watch it spin and fall. He must be in a dream-had to be. This was all too easy.

"What are you waiting for? I'm not stopping you."

What was he waiting for? Dom again didn't know. He thought he had his deck shuffled and piled high and now he felt he was scrambling desperately to collect the cards as they were scattered all over the place, caught in the wind.

"Or did you want to fuck me for real and get it over with?"

He felt like his body was set ablaze. He dropped the top that he was fumbling with on accident, again averting the other man's eyes. The small top spun ridiculously for a moment before toppling over. Dom closed his eyes not sure if he was relieved or not.

He felt him behind him now, that familiar warmth tugging at the collar of his jacket.

"Take your jacket off at least, you're going to get sick." Dom obliged him, never turning around, shrugging it off as Robert gingerly released him of the sopping wet thing.

He heard footsteps. Dom was afraid to move. He kept his body still and his eyes trained to the pathetic top as it lay on its side defeated.

He heard footsteps echoing closer. A fluffy towel was placed in his hands.

Dom rubbed at his face and scrubbed at his unruly hair to dry off without a word.

He was being rude and he knew it. He again wasn't sure why he was still here.

"Can I get you some clothes to wear?"

Dom shook his head.

He was watching the top again- willing it to spin.

"Please don't go," he whispered suddenly behind him.

This was no dream.

Dom reached behind him and took his hand in an attempt to calm him. Robert took his hand quickly and brought it to his warm lips in the lightest of kisses.

"Look at me, please," the words were pleading.

He felt he couldn't deny him. Dom whirled around to face him. Robert look startled but regarded him with something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Robert placed Dom's hand, the one he kissed on his narrow hip. The contact was too much for Dom.

"I don't know you but I want to know you. Don't go. I need you."

Dom released a groan that may have been mistaken for something sexual releasing his hand from Robert, stumbling backwards a step.

He had successfully screwed this man over completely-ripping him from his inheritance, his fortune, his life and now he was telling Dom he needed him? Dom could only think that inception had done this to Robert's mind-the need for guidance and the feeling of security from Mr. Charles. But why did Dom dream of him then? Why was he still here?

Robert looked painstakingly beautiful when he was hurt Dom observed. Eyes lowered, lips slightly pouting and eyebrows furrowed.

"I said in the note that I just wanted to talk but at least fuck me now too and do us both a favor. We can move on then."

Ripples of heat and desire surged through Dom's body at the thought of doing just that. Robert had simplified it beautifully enough. If they had it out then it would be done-just like with Mal, easy enough. Fuck and move on.

"All right," he said under his breath. His eyes were trained to the floor again.

He gulped hugely, still feeling a lump in his throat afterwards.

He looked to the window as lighting flashed across it. Thunder crashed a few seconds later.

"I've never uh…" he laughed lightly running a hand through his damp, tousled hair.

"I've never been...I mean I've never done this before," he fumbled. It seemed like the right thing and also the stupidest thing he could say at that moment. Might as well tell the truth if this was the last time they would ever see each other-to end it all.

He imagined all those times in the dream and realized he probably would know what to do since he had done it so many times or maybe not. The real thing was never the same as a dream. He felt something ache from down below at the thought.

Robert was taking his rough cold hand in his pale, warm, smooth one.

He was smiling warmly, a slight blush on his pale face, mouth open a little and shrugged.

"I don't care. I'll show you."

His eyes were showing him all ready.

He allowed Robert to pull him close.

Their breathing basically matched one another's-hard and fast. Robert took the towel that was still around Dom's neck and dabbed at his hands and neck-whatever he saw that was still wet.

"_Fuck and move on,"_ Dom kept telling himself but then he watched Robert as he sweetly and slowly dried off his exposed skin. He couldn't just bend him over a table and do the deed.

Robert threw the towel to the floor. Dom went stiff as a board, not moving. Now Robert was reaching up and had his hands in his hair, fixing it, smoothing it back like Dom always preferred his pale eyes trained to his scalp. It felt wonderful and it relaxed Dom immensely-his eyes fluttered closed. He felt his nimble fingers work through his scalp-massaging it. When he felt he was done he opened his eyes. Robert had stepped back from him and was rolling up his shirt sleeves, hands fidgety again and smiling a nervous smile.

"I'm glad you like that," he murmured, another slow blush creeping up on his cheeks, eyes on his sleeves.

No, he definitely could not just bend him over. He realized he owed him more for what he did to him.

Dom closed the gap between them. Robert released a little gasp and his eyes flew up in surprise. Dom wanted to feel those fidgety pale, beautiful hands. It was his turn to kiss his hands so he did-each hand slowly. Robert released a pleasured sigh. It was the sigh that did him in. He pulled Robert close in a fierce desperate kiss, mashing his mouth over his. Robert's hands that he loved so much were at his neck, massaging, drawing him closer.

He was instantly hard. The nicotine breath, the warmth, his big lips, his nimble hands roaming over his body were just as he imagined as he always rubbed one out after the dream he had of them together. Now he had the real thing and his erection hurt like a motherfucker and boy did he want it rubbed out.

Robert was making these noises too-moans and gasps of pleasure that was increasing his hardness, making him go out of his mind.

Dom grabbed one of his ass cheeks drawing him closer still, crashing their pelvises together. Their erections mashing together making them both moan and gasp out of desperation. They clung to each other desperately then. Dom continued to explore Robert's small, tight muscular ass liking the groans of approval he got as he slid a finger tightly down his crack.

Robert was exploring him with his tongue now, flicking the roof of his mouth, massaging his tongue with his own, sucking his saliva and pulling him closer still. Thinking of him naked mashed against him gave him shivers and made his cock quiver.

He maneuvered Robert to the couch.

He guided him on it. Dom was straddling him, totally out of breath. Not sure what to do now as he was totally and completely out of his mind hard and wanted this man now.

Robert seemed to pick up on Dom's hesitation. He came up to a sitting position, breathing hard.

He smoothed Dom's hair again sweetly and moved to the collar of his wet shirt unbuttoning the buttons. Dom took in his smell-cigarettes, leather, disinfectant and his expensive aftershave-all things familiar. Robert would unbutton a button and kiss his exposed damp, cold skin. He would do this for every button leaving behind a dangerously hot trail. Dom felt he was going out of his mind again. _"Fuck and move on" _but then Robert was telling him with his eyes to do the same to him and he felt powerless to refuse. He decided he needed to explore his mouth again before he did though. He took Robert's pale face in his hands and was devouring him. Robert was running his hands all over his bare back now finally resting on his hips. His hands were too close to his crotch and Dom released a moan.

He gently pushed Robert back into the couch and started to slowly unbutton his impeccable Ralph Lauren shirt-probably costing more than half of what was in Dom's closet. Robert had a hand on his forehead, eyes looking glassy, trembling slightly, breathing rapid and was moaning but not from pleasure. Dom was a little concerned though he knew he shouldn't care.

Dom stopped. Robert's eyes were immediately on him pleading with him to continue.

"What's wrong?"

A small smile materialized on his smooth face-getting wider.

"I've just wanted this for so long. I can't believe its real now. I don't want it to end."

Dom didn't want it too either but it had to. _"Fuck and move on."_

"I want to pleasure you all night," he said it without thinking.

"I want to get you so fucking hard out of your mind that you'll beg for it. I'm going to ride you so hard…"

Robert's lips were on his silencing his stupid statements almost as if he knew Dom would do nothing of the sort-well besides pleasuring him that much was true and maybe a few other things.

Dom removed Robert's fine shirt finally, distractions aside, letting his hands roam all over his porcelain white skin, his slight freckles, his taught nipples, feeling his muscles under his tight skin. Robert was running a hand over his chest as well, feeling him up, and resting on his hips again.

Dom kissed a trail down his pale chest slowly down to his navel nudging at his belt getting a satisfactory cry of pleasure from Robert.

And then Robert was pushing HIM back on the couch.

Dom was surprised at the slighter man's quick tenaciousness.

Now he was straddling him, eye fucking him to the extreme. Dom wanted to kiss him again feverishly but Robert wouldn't let him. He could feel his hot breath on his cold skin as Robert kissed his cheek sweetly down to his chin then under his chin to his Adam's apple which felt strangely erotic. He then moved to the nape of his neck which felt fucking fantastic as well. Robert lingered there for while probably sensing Dom squirm with pleasure, clutching the side of the sofa. He then moved to the side of his neck, sucking, biting and swirling his tongue around rapidly. Dom cried out in pleasure, clutching the sofa tighter knowing he would have marks on his skin but not caring.

Robert then made his way to his collarbone while his hands were roaming over his nipples. He pinched them which got another cry from Dom. Dom was exploring Robert's bare back now, running his fingers down his spine , leaving half moon marks from his finger nails, clinging to him. Dom could feel Robert's smile as he left a trail of hot, sloppy kisses down his chest and was moving to his navel awaiting payback. And then Robert was circling it was his tongue. Dom felt like he melted into the couch. Robert was trying to move past his navel inching away his pants and boxers, trying to go lower still. Dom felt some pre ejaculation release and said: "Oh God yes" even before he knew what he was saying. He felt Robert's smile again as he was undoing Dom's belt, his mouth still on his abdomen, unbuttoning the button and unzipping his fly.

Dom was faintly aware that this should be the other way around and was going to protest when he felt cool air on his cock and knew his boy was free. Robert was running his hand all over it, exploring, pulling and tugging at it. He bent and licked the juices that were there.

Dom nearly blew it again at the feel of his long tongue on him and cried out-embarrassingly so.

Robert wiped at his sweet face, smiling.

"Fuck, you taste fantastic."

Dom came up to a sitting position and crushed Robert to him-forcing him in a kiss, tasting himself on him as well and thinking: _"Yes it does and I want to taste you too."_

With his help Robert removed Dom's wet pants and boxers and while he was sucking at Robert's neck for payback he was undoing his belt with unsteady hands. Robert had to help him. Robert put his arms around Dom's neck and closed his eyes as Dom touched his first penis that wasn't his own. It felt fantastic-muscular and thick. Robert shuddered at his touch saying: _"Fuck me"_ under his breath. Dom ran his fingers over the length of him and tugged a little the same way that Robert had done to him. He was a fast learner after all. Robert helped him remove his pants and silky expensive boxers which he knew he would steal later-maybe they could swap. And then Robert was wrapping his legs around Dom's lower back so they were pelvis to pelvis, nothing standing between them. Dom was grinding his pelvis into him feeling the length of him with no clothes to stand in the way feeling some wetness from Robert. Both were gasping for breath and crying out, slippery wet bodies almost sliding off one another from sweat and other things.

"Suck on me, suck on me, suck on me," Robert was repeating, pleading softly in his ear.

Dom kissed his ear and whispered: "Show me how to do it."

Robert was quick to oblige. They changed positions so he was on top. He first started with just licking the length of him, balls to the tip, following his erection leaving behind his hot saliva. "Oh God yes," Dom said shuddering, trying to take mental notes of what he needed to do to Robert later but didn't think he could reenact one tiny amount of this pleasure.

"_Later? " _A little voice said to him. I thought it was: _"Fuck and move on?"_

He ignored the voices getting totally lost to Robert's hot lips and tongue wrapped around his cock. His lips were amazing and he moved practically his whole length in his mouth, gliding his tongue over the underside of his cock. He certainly has done this before Dom thought before he was totally lost to the pleasure. He knew he was going to come quick but he didn't care. Robert had that effect on him. It didn't take long before he felt it.

"Oh God I'm gonna come." He gripped his shoulder as Robert picked up the pace moving more quickly, urgently working him in his mouth.

He came and a lot saying: "Robert, yes!" riding out the jerks and shudders of the sweet release, Robert continuing to suck lightly as he finished.

When he was finally spent, Robert wiping at his mouth looking exhausted and turning to leave, Dom pulled him back on top of him, wanting him close. Robert lay obediently on top of him and stroked his chest, kissing it. Dom wanted to ridiculously thank the younger man but suppressed it. After his breathing slowed down to a somewhat normal pace and he came down from the highs of deep pleasure he drew Robert's face close to him and took in the smell of sex and semen that was lingering in the air. He kissed him deeply again tasting himself on him and marveling at the younger man's skills.

Robert parted their kiss with a breath looking at him deeply. He looked shy. "Was it ok?"

Dom answered him by smothering him in hot kisses again tugging at his earlobe and other things making Robert cry out.

Robert was pleading with him now to again: "Suck on me."

Dom realized he was filling up with a strong feeling for his man. He wanted to please him as badly as Robert wanted to please him. He hadn't had a feeling like that since Mal and in a way this was completely different. With her it was a duty but with this it was pure pleasure.

Dom ran a hand through Robert's cropped locks changing positions so he was on top. Robert looked like he was blushing and then Dom set about his work.

* * *

Robert felt like he died and went to heaven. Was he really in the REAL throes of passion with the REAL Mr. Charles?

Just then he bent his head and planted a cool kiss on Robert's cock sending shivers through him._ "Yes, yes I am,"_ he told himself._ "He's not as skilled like in the dreams but he's better this way-sweeter to me and not so dead in the eyes and I like how vulnerable he looks."_

Robert liked showing him what to do and was taken up with a huge feeling of adoration towards him for being honest though the revelation shocked him a little too. He was always so skilled as he fucked him in the dream-always knowing what to do. Who knew that in real life he wasn't knowledgeable at all?

He thought this man, whoever he was would heed his words to simply "move on" and just rip down his pants and fuck him against the wall, to get it out of their systems. But this…

Mr. Charles was running his soft tongue over his shaft and lingering at under his balls making Robert pull at Mr. Charles' hair and cry out.

This was anything but just fucking. Mr. Charles was taking his time to explore him, please him and was dare he say enjoying it? He was making love to him which deeply satisfied Robert in every way possible making him feel needed.

Robert arched his hips up so that Mr. Charles had more of his cock in his warm mouth. They moved in a steady rhythm, Robert fucking his mouth while Mr. Charles sucked. Robert was hoping that this would help the unskilled man in the art of oral sex. He was trying though and he did work his tongue quite nicely-sucking and moving his tongue at the same time. With direction Robert was able to guide him to successfully pleasure him more effectively and he began to feel the orgasm come. He convinced himself here would be plenty of time to show him how to do it more correctly and efficiently but right now he would take what he could get and it wasn't taking much to get him off at this point.

Robert pulled at the older man's hair again as he felt it approach. Mr. Charles was working faster now just like Robert had showed him.

"Yes, oh god yes," he released as he came. He felt Mr. Charles struggle a bit with swallowing-this was something Robert remembered being a bit tricky his first time. He handled himself pretty well and he lingered on him after Robert was finished feeling the spasms of pleasure roll through his body. Mr. Charles was licking up what he missed, cleaning him with his tongue and Robert could feel that there was some on his chin as well. Robert smiled and almost blushed out of adoration again. The Mr. Charles in his dreams wouldn't have done something like that.

Once he had licked everything up and was turning to get up Robert reached for him taking his bicep. Mr. Charles resisted at first but let Robert lead him back to the couch. Mr. Charles nuzzled close-a tender gesture that only real lovers express and Robert's heart nearly broke. He truly felt he could love this man and he didn't even know his real name.

Robert licked at Mr. Charles' chin to clean him-not caring if he looked stupid. He would do anything for him if he asked him to. Mr. Charles released a sigh and put his arms around him so they were stomach to stomach which didn't work too hot on the narrow couch since they were both fairly tall though both were pretty lean. Robert almost fell off the couch but Mr. Charles grasped his back, catching him, laughing lightly-his face sliding and arranging itself, smoothing out, eyes crinkling and a slight dimple appearing. He looked absolutely gorgeous and much younger when he was smiling or laughing and he didn't do it enough for his tastes in this dreams.

But this wasn't a dream Robert kept reminding himself and this man was smiling and he would make it his duty to keep him smiling.

"Move to the bed with me?" Robert chanced the question brushing his nose to his. Thankfully Julian wasn't home. Robert had sent him with a sitter at the possibility of having Mr. Charles over. He never dreamt that he would actually come to his house. He thought he would call first at least. He needed to talk to him before they moved away.

All his plans to just talk to Mr. Charles, to ask him questions went out the window as he took in his drenched appearance, him looking embarrased, eyes trained to the floor. He needed him; it went so much deeper than just wanting to talk. He didn't want to break up a family but if he wasn't married…

Robert tried to justify it but really he knew he couldn't. He was being selfish. This was only going to be a onetime thing anyway but hoping deep down it wouldn't be.

Mr. Charles' usual blue steely eyes were gentle now, relaxed. He laughed again a little louder filling up the room amidst the still adamant rain.

And then Mr. Charles did something very unexpected. He scooped Robert up in his strong arms and was carrying him like he weighed next to nothing, a grin on his face. Robert felt his muscles flex and he marveled at his naked form as he was upright now-Robert getting a better view. He could take him in all day.

Robert felt exhilarated and almost light headed as he gave shoddy directions to him where the bedroom was. He wished the journey was longer but it was over too quick. They were up the stairs, through the hall and into his bedroom, boxes everywhere in a matter of seconds.

Mr. Charles lay Robert down gently and just as he did Robert pulled him on the bed fiercely–catching him off guard. He landed on top of him, both men laughing.

It felt marvelous to laugh with him and also to have more room and to feel the familiar cool of the satin sheets beneath him. Mr. Charles made a comment on how nice they felt as well. They lay facing each other. Robert suddenly felt like he didn't know what to do. He would have thought that Mr. Charles would have left by now but yet here he was. This is usually when he would wake up. There was always little conversation in the dreams-just sex or fucking or sometimes both. He took a deep breath. He was always taught to point out the elephant in the room-which in this case was both of them.

But oh his eyes were roaming over him in the darkness, his face lighting up as lightning hit the sky-distracting him. Mr. Charles ran a hand through his hair affectionately, hand resting on his face again distracting him.

He took his hand and kissed it again. He wasn't sure why he loved to do this. Mr. Charles smiled.

"My name is Dom Cobb, Robert," Mr. Charles err Dom beat him to the punch-apparently wanting to clear the air his own way. Robert felt a little stunned and a felt a shiver at his first name being used. This man-Dom, his eyes were familiarly hard again becoming serious, wanting his attention.

"Dom?" Robert wanted to try it out on his own tongue. To feel it.

He nodded.

"Dominic but Dom is fine."

Robert inspected him with this new knowledge of knowing his real name-this stranger but not a stranger that he just had real sex with. He looked like a Dom he concluded.

Dom lowered his eyes. Robert could feel his resistance and could literally hear him struggle for his words.

"You don't have to now. Like I said before I don't care. I want to know you but it can wait." He was being foolish, if Dom had a family he wouldn't want to come between that but he was banking on that Dom would want to at least talk again someday. He was reaching and he knew it. This really could be their one and only night together.

Robert moved to touch his face but Dom moved to elude him.

"No. I owe this to you. I lied to you."

Robert shook his head. "I don't care," he repeated. He had him right now and that was all that mattered.

"But I do!" Dom said forcefully eyes flaring up in anger.

Robert pulled him close though Dom resisted, struggling so that their foreheads were touching.

"Listen. I know you were outside my house that day. I followed you but you probably all ready know that. I was going to let you go, assuming you were married but then I saw you at the park and I knew that you were pretending you didn't know me but I knew you did. I also know you lied and said that you were acting as head of security for me. 'Mr. Charles', I get it. I know you were on my plane coming back from Sydney and at the airport and that it all has something to do with dissolving my father's company. Fine. Great. I don't care about all that. But you did save me that day. You saved me from myself and I've never been happier. All I wanted was my son back and you to make it complete. Don't take it away from me." He didn't like the desperation in his voice. He was breathing hard, struggling to compose himself, tears threatening to fall. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if this was the last time he spoke to him, saw him, and made love to him.

Dom stopped struggling against him when he heard his little speech, his face looking flushed. Robert pulled away from him a little and he could see from the moonlight coming in from the window that he looked stunned, eyes a little glazed over.

Robert was worried when Dom didn't say anything, he released him.

"You don't really want me. Is that it? I know it's selfish to ask but I don't see a wedding band and I just...well I don't know what to think."

Dom still looked stunned so Robert continued.

"This is all still part of the grand scheme to…to get to me or my money or something? Is that why you were outside my house? Maybe watching me? Why you've been avoiding me this whole time when we lived so close to one another?" Robert was nervous. He hadn't really thought about it before as they were in the throes of passion-pleasuring each other.

Dom had a little smirk on his face.

"I tried so hard to tell myself that this was just business but..." He gave him a vulnerable, open look.

"We planted inception in you. Do you even know what that means?" Dom looked disgusted, looking away and shaking his head, totally avoiding Robert's questions.

Robert knew what inception meant and knew that it probably was linked to his training against kidnappers and extractors hence Dom showing up in his dream as "Mr. Charles". Dom screamed "powerful" but it wasn't like himself as an ex businessman-it was a "getting the job done" sort of powerful that involved getting down and dirty using both strength and brains to be more specific-guns and dreams.

"You planted an idea in my head. To…to what? To somehow realize I need to disband my father's company? But what for?" He tried to keep the urgency and hostility out of his voice. Robert felt he knew the answer as he asked it but wanted Dom to say the words.

Dom wouldn't meet his eyes, he looked miserable. He sighed heavily.

"So our client would be the world's leader in global energy. In essence to get rid of the competition."

Robert suspected as much.

"It all seems so huge, so complicated and so unbelievable yet it paid off for you in the end. It worked." He was just stating the facts; he left emotion out of his words.

Dom nodded, still looking away.

"For our client, yes. For me, no."

Robert was slightly confused by his statement but something else was gnawing at Robert's innards-a scary revelation.

"So you planted the idea in my head for me to have feelings for you as well?" He couldn't hide his emotions that time and his voice was at the brink of breaking, fingers mashing together. He sounded pathetic-his father's words ringing in his ears. He was very scared of the answer.

Dom looked at him finally looking almost hurt, eyebrows raised in slight surprise.

He shook his head fiercely.

"No, we never…I never would do something like that. That doesn't sound like much coming from a criminal mastermind who did something terrible to you but no. I wouldn't do something so personal to someone. I feel guilty enough as it is about what we did. That's why…that's why I came to your house, why I was sitting in my car. The job is over. No one, including myself wants anything else from you. I just wanted to apologize…I never could work up the courage though. That and I really just wanted to see you." His broken face showed that it was all true.

Robert wanted to remind him that he told him all ready that he didn't care but suppressed it. He felt huge relief that he wasn't being manipulated into liking him-it was all on his own accord.

"How do you feel about me?" His voice was low and husky his fingers jittery again.

Dom looked stunned again and wouldn't meet his eyes.

Robert touched his cool shoulder. "Look at me and tell me. Tell me the truth. Don't make me remind you that you said you owed it to me Dom." Robert used his first name to further drive home the point-a tactic learned in business school and he just really liked the sound of it. Robert didn't want to make him say it but he was dying to know and Dom did owe it to him. He could forgive it all as long as Dom was completely honest with him from now on.

Dom seemed to wince a little at the use of his name and his forceful manner but he took in Robert's eyes and face fully, searching him. He looked very vulnerable which suited him, humbled him.

"I feel a lot of things concerning you. I feel that this whole thing is completely fucked up yet I feel that I still need to protect you and I will until the ends of the earth and beyond. I felt and I still feel that I'm in love with you since I met you in your infiltrated dreams and even after you moved to infiltrate mine but I was too scared to admit it instead I let the guilt of knowing I may have caused irreparable damage take over, wanting to run away from you. But instead you say I saved you? Well…" He laughed lightly breaking some of the tension in the air. "You saved me too. You made me learn to love again after losing my wife." He smiled, looking down. He came back up and looked at Robert deeply again a second later. "This is by far the single most fucked up thing I have ever got entangled with but also makes perfect sense. By planting inception in you I was able to also let go of my dead wife though barely making it back. You set me free."

Robert wove his fingers in Dom's feeling immensely relieved and pleased that he indeed was not married, at least not anymore though hearing she passed away was tragic to hear. He wouldn't have to worry about breaking up a family. "By planting inception you also released me from my horrible past life. You set ME free," he interrupted, smiling. He heard all that he needed to hear. Dom did truly have feelings for him. That's all that mattered. He had both men in his life successfully now.

Dom seemed to want to back peddle and looked like he was going to argue more when Robert pulled him close and kissed him forcefully, weaving his fingers of his other hand in his rough, callused ones, drawing him closer still. Dom resisted at first but quickly molded his body around Robert's and was kissing him back equally as forcefully. Robert found in their closeness that Dom was hard again as he was too. They quickly told each other with their eyes that they should move to the shower. Without a word Dom scooped Robert up in his strong arms again and they both laughed as he quickly carried him to the bathroom.

They barely made it there. Robert was enjoying looking at Dom as he was standing over him fully erect as they waited impatiently for the water to heat up. He was licking the side of his neck while Dom was running his hands all over his chest and ass.

Robert wanted to give him his second sex lesson as they clung to each other-hot water raining down on them, marveling at each other's taut wet bodies. They were both tugging at each other's earlobes, laughing in between wet kisses. Robert backed them to the shower wall, putting his arms around his neck; Dom had his hands around his narrow waist and slowly moved his hands southward. Robert gasped and touched his forehead to Dom's. In between fast, sucking kisses saying: "I want to fuck you."

Dom grinned giving him a fiercely serious sexy look and a low growl. "Please do."

Robert showed him and slowly at first not wanting to hurt him. He instructed that Dom should get down on his hands and knees. Dom was very receptive. Robert lathered up some soap on his hands and entered him first with his finger, fucking him open with his middle finger, going in and out slowly at first only getting quicker when Dom demanded.

He loved feeling how tight he was at first, loving the sounds escaping from the other man's mouth. When he felt that Dom was used to one finger he chanced two getting loud cries from the older man but he heard him gasp and shudder with pleasure. He tenderly asked him if he should chance three when he felt that Dom was looser and stretched out more after a time. Dom nodded fiercely moaning. Robert was a little apprehensive but slowly entered him with three fingers. Dom was a mass of: "Fuck yes", "Oh God", and "Harder". The last statement made Robert's erection hurt worse since he was dying to enter him and he felt that Dom was ready now. Robert removed his fingers from inside him getting some: "Oh God no, more" from Dom and Robert obliged. He entered him slowly and Dom cried out in what he hoped was pleasure but he knew deep down was a good pain. Robert let Dom get used to him and how he felt inside asking him how he felt-worrying that he was in pain (he sure would be tomorrow). Dom moaned something like: "Oh fantastic." He chanced moving slowly in an out and he got the reaction he wanted, shudders of pleasure from Dom who was swearing like a truck driver and telling him he wanted more. Robert knew he wouldn't be able to last long, just looking at Dom's wet naked body had been almost too much. He moved in and out picking up the pace a little, marveling at how he felt-tight and warm, losing himself in him. With one hand on his hip he reached around Dom and with his other hand felt his hard erection, working him fast to get him to come. Robert wished he could kiss him to increase the passion but he was impossibly too far away. Robert knew they would have to change up the positions for next time and he really wanted to be on bottom. Robert only went faster still when he felt he was going to come. When he felt he was at the threshold he blurted out: "Oh fuck yes. Oh yes Dom" as he came, Dom moaning the entire time. Dom came a short time later at Robert's hands-hot and messy. They rode out their shudders and spasms of pleasure.

Robert felt weak in the knees and told Dom as much so that he picked him up and with Robert's legs around his chest he leaned him against the shower wall kissing him until he regained his strength. Telling him he was fucking fantastic and thanking him for saying his name-finally his real name. They laughed. The deep, pleasant sound bouncing off the huge shower. Robert wasn't sure how long they stayed there. The steam and heat were becoming almost unbearable and thank heavens he had an unlimited hot water supply! He bared it all though. Anything for him. He drank Dom's glistening muscular body in and loved to feel it against his.

They sat in the shower a short time later, both men feeling lazy and spent, water still pelting down. Dom's arm was around him, Robert taking his hand and they talked, mostly about their children but Dom did explain that it wasn't his "girlfriend" at the door that evening he followed him home, it was just a friend and colleague that had dropped in for a surprise visit. Dom was very passionate about his children which pleased Robert immensely and hoped he could be that involved in Julian's life as well. He told Dom, blushing, that he wanted him to meet Julian and Dom responded by kissing him and saying he would love that since their boys all ready got along and wanted him to meet his children too.

Robert knew they wouldn't be moving now. Rick and Julian would be very pleased.

Dom was right. This was the single most fucked up thing-maybe ever. But it was working for them.

* * *

Robert's eyes were fluttering shut. Dom thought he looked beautiful as he sat in the shower, head lolling. He was going to turn the water off but didn't know how. Robert had the most complicated, high tech shower on the planet. It was also huge-it could fit ten people. Perfect for sex. Dom grinned.

The bathroom was a cloud of steam and Dom opened the shower door and was reaching for a towel when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't go."

He felt a familiar kiss in-between his shoulder blades. His mind quickly went to the toppled top, the one that lay on the floor downstairs. No, this still wasn't a dream.

"You know how this works." A statement, not a question.

Robert's hands drew him back in the shower, back to his love.

Robert was washing his hair when Dom crept out of the shower-finally allowed to do so this time after a long round two of Robert giving him his first rim job.

He wiped at the huge mirror and marveled at his reflection which normally showed a stony face. He was anything but now. He wiped at his face, tightening the towel around himself and grinned liking how he looked. His eyes were no longer dead looking-they looked very much alive. His body never felt this fantastic.

"I'll be where I always am," he mumbled, realizing that he probably couldn't hear him. He went through his dresser and donned a pair of his expensive silky boxers and undershirt. He knew it would be there before he got there. He pushed open the balcony doors-the cool night air meeting him in a rush. It had stopped raining and he was able to take in the view properly.

Though the balcony was wet he didn't care. He went right to the edge of it and gripped the wet railing feeling completely free. LA sparkled and winked below him much like the stars hanging down above him. They were high in the hills-close to the famous HOLLYWOOD sign. The moon was bright and full, casting everything in a warm marvelous glow and it felt wonderful on his now pruning and wrinkling skin.

Arms were around his waist and he felt a cool kiss on his neck.

"I'm not enough for you?" He said it playfully.

He looked over his shoulder to make sure that the familiar smirk was there. And it was.

Dom turned to face him. He had two cigarettes in his mouth. He leaned over Dom resting his hands on either side of him on the wet railing. He bent over him and Dom took one of the cigarettes out of his mouth with his own.

"You're changing it up."

Robert eyed him carefully motioning at his attire. "You are too," he winked.

Robert produced a lighter and lit both cigarettes.

Smoke swirled and circled over their heads mingling with the stars.

"You only want me in the nighttime right?"

They were taking each other in fully getting lost in their blue eyes.

"I find solace in the night."

Robert leaned in closer taking a long drag.

"You look gorgeous in the moonlight, Dom that's why you do it right?"

Dom couldn't smother the grin that appeared on his face.

"You can't see my imperfections that way," he winked.

Robert leaned in dangerously close, Dom taking in his newly clean, fresh scent, their breath so close and finally their lips met, nicotine breath mingling, tongues gliding off each other as they shared a wet kiss that never usually happened after the dream ended.

Both realized but only would find out later that they were very much looking forward to more of those moments but wouldn't stop liking the routine. And only later still after talking they found out that they shared the exact same dream every night.


	7. Afterwards

Afterwards

He drummed his hands on the steering wheel impatiently checking the rearview mirror every few seconds.

He had a newspaper on the passenger seat, darting his eyes to the job section, circling a few with red pen while he waited. He resolved that getting at least a part time job for the time being would be a good idea. He wouldn't miss his man as much.

He heard them before he saw them-their peals of laughter and feet pounding on the pavement. He glanced up from the paper and saw them running to the car in the rearview mirror, their book bags swinging, Phillipa's ponytail swinging. Dom smiled and unlocked the passenger doors.

They were out of breath, cheeks flushed, grins plastered on their faces. "Hi Daddy!" James squealed as he opened the car door. He was greeted with other warm "Hi's". Phillipa was helping Julian and James into their car seats. Dom was very pleased she was taking the big sister role so seriously. They embraced Julian very quickly and he was very touched. Julian was a sweet child-quiet, obedient, strong willed and reserved much like his father and Dom grew to love him like his own. He knew Rob (he was Rob now, all formalities stripped away) was scared that the children wouldn't accept them but they did and Rob was always so sweet to them. They were a family now.

Rob had encouraged him to go back in the extraction business since he knew he loved it, regardless of the risks and he knew how much he missed his friends and comrades. Dom would eventually but he still wanted his time off and he loved his time with Rob during the day on his off days from working his carpentry jobs. It was their nesting/honeymoon period he would tell Rob as they laid in bed together.

Once he saw that the kids were all adjusted in the back he put the car in gear and started the journey home. They all had moved into Rob's house, which seemed like the logical choice given it was larger.

Dom adjusted his wedding band as it slipped on the steering wheel. He still wasn't used to wearing the new one after wearing such a different one with Mal.

They had married quickly-knowing it was right. Knowing that their families deserved to be together.

It was a very small ceremony with only close friends and relatives. Arthur was Dom's best man and to be unconventional they had another instead of a maid of honor. Rick acted as best man for Rob. The Cobb family took to Rick very easily as well, he was very good with the children.

To Rob's suprise and pleasure Browning did attend though was still bewildered at the decision. He offered as much support as he could. Rob and him had made amends to an extent. Browning had seen Julian for that first time that day and he scooped him up into his arms and wouldn't let him go the rest of the reception. That was enough for Rob to put some of their differences aside, knowing that he excepted Julian finally.

Miles was also there, "giving them away"-smiling his knowing smile at them both. Ariadne seemed happy for him but she couldn't hide her hesitation and slight sadness. Both men hugged her tightly in the receiving line and she seemed a little more willing to wish them luck and congratulations. Yusuf and Saito flew in to his pleasure and Arthur and Eames of course were very supportive. Dom and Rob teased them about when they would tie the knot. They would just look to each other, holding hands and would smile. They knew they would eventually. Rob had forgiven all his friends, even Saito-explaining the same things to Dom-that he had them to thank for his new life. They were all very happy for Dom, especially Miles and Arthur-telling him he's never looked happier. He knew Mal would want him to move on, to be happy. He for once felt no guilt.

They pulled up in the driveway and Dom saw Rob's car and he grinned hugely, his heart quickening.

The kids were bouncing up and down like crazy.

"Dad's home!" They screamed almost together. Dad was Rob and Daddy was Dom-that was the simplest way they could keep it straight.

When Dom parked they hurried to unbuckle and get Julian out and they were running into the garage, into the house.

"Whoa, no running!" Dom was yelling after them.

And he was at the door-work clothes still on. The pack of kids running into his arms. Julian around his neck, James and Phillipa at his waist. He hoisted Julian on his shoulders and took the other children's hands. Dom closed the car door, his heart still racing. Even after living together for several months-he still had that effect on him. Rob's eyes finally met his. He was a mess-dirty from work; finger nails dirty, sweat glistening on his brow and Dom believed he looked best like that. His breath caught in his throat. He loved seeing him like this-disheveled.

He walked over to him never breaking their gaze.

"Hi," he smiled.

Rob was a mass of kids who wanted his attention but he only had eyes for Dom.

"Hi," he returned sloppily.

Rob had put down Julian and ushered the kids inside telling them he would be in a minute-promising piggyback rides or whatever else they wanted. Dom knew he was trying to get rid of them-it was rather cute really. Once the door was closed and they were alone in the garage Dom advanced on him quickly, embracing him-taking in his familiar scent, inhaling deeply, grabbing the back of his neck, wanting him close.

"I missed you," he murmured into his shoulder.

It was true. Rob was away more often with his work but did have periods of time when he was with them nonstop for a week or so. It was hard for Dom to adjust to but never really put up much of a fuss.

Rob kissed his shoulder. "I missed you too."

I love you's and kisses aside they made hasty plans for later after the kids were asleep involving their huge shower.

They walked inside together to share their family time-arms around each other's backs.

Rob made them pinwheels while Dom watched on. Dom was never good at making things but played with Julian, blowing into the pinwheel, making it spin, making him laugh.

When Rob made sure the kids were asleep (they insisted he tuck them in) he grabbed at Dom's hands bringing him up from his recliner by the roaring fire they had going and told him he wanted to show him something.

Dom followed him into the bedroom where Rob was rooting around in the closet they shared. He pulled out a shoebox, sitting on the edge of the bed. Rob patted the space next to him and Dom sat.

Rob showed him all the things he had collected from his past life. Dom felt touched that Rob would show him all the intimate objects that he felt were precious.

"That was my past life. I felt I needed to protect it but not anymore. I don't need to hold onto these things."

Rob took Dom's hand. Dom knew what the gesture meant-that he was his new life, he could let go of everything else completely now.

Rob expressed interest in burning the shoe box in their fireplace and was about to close it but not before Dom deposited something into the shoebox himself.

Rob's eyes grew wide when he took in the object.

"Are you sure?" he grimaced.

Dom nodded. It was time.

Like a funeral dirge they walked silently back to the living room, to the fireplace. They both crouched in front of it.

Robert gave a quick glance to Dom- one last look of consent. Dom nodded again.

Rob opened the fireplace gate and threw the shoebox in, shutting it quickly.

Rob rested a hand on Dom's knee as they watched the flames lick and eat away at the flimsy cardboard.

"It won't really burn though. The metal..."

Rob's eyes were trained to the flames as the box was all ready becoming partially destroyed.

"It'll melt it at least," he took Robert's hand, squeezing.

Rob shook his head. "I thought you needed it though." He was looking at Dom now, searching his eyes for any apprehension in his decision to throw it in the fire.

"I did too. But I don't. Mal doesn't defy me anymore," Dom squeezed his hand again looking into his pale clear eyes. "You do. Maybe you can help me make another totem? You're a hell of a lot craftier than I am," he winked.

They laughed lightly together sharing each other's closeness as they watched the shoebox slowly disintegrate in front of their eyes. The pinwheel's paper curling around the now charred top becoming less and less and less until nothing at all.

FIN


End file.
